Courtship
by Lorelei Rhiannon
Summary: The continuation of Liz's adventures with House and Wilson. Will update soon... hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Alas, I do not own Dr Greg House or Dr James Wilson.. But, oh boy if I did!!

House M.D. is the property of FOX...

I'd like to thank my friend, Wicce Moon, for her permission to use one of her fictional characters in my story. The character of Jesse is entirely her creation. I cannot take any credit for her. I'm not as witty as Jess.

Beware of foul language and free-flying sarcasm!

Part One: Courtship

&&&&&&&

It had been a week since he had laid eyes on her and Greg House had not stopped thinking about that young twenty-something that had been poisoned by her own mother for being, of all things, a Wiccan. It was just so absurd. He glanced over at his bookshelf and smiled. The signed pick from Joe Strummer was set beautifully next to his stereo. The shiny box set off the stark whiteness of the pick. It really was the most valuable thing in his office. He was dragged back to reality by a knock on his office door. It was Wilson. He waved him in.

"You still meeting Lizzie this weekend?" asked James Wilson as he sat down in one of the chairs opposite House's desk.

House looked at his old friend and asked "Lizzie? Since when did you start calling her Lizzie?" House shook his head. "Since when do you call her at all?"

Wilson laughed. "Are you jealous, House? Of me? Look, I'm not the one who got a present." He motioned to the pick. "I just talked to her one evening and she started calling me."

House sighed. "I'm not jealous of you, Jimmy. I'm jealous at the attention." He was being honest. Wilson was floored.

"Ok, what did this girl do to you?" He stood up and reached forward and put the back of his hand on House's forehead, checking for fever. House swiped him away. "Just checking" he said. Grinning as he sat down.

"I don't know." House admitted. "It's like she's the daughter I never had. I feel... _Paternal _toward her." It was clear that House was unfamiliar with the feelings he was having. His thoughts went to the past. To Stacy and to the thoughts he had of starting a family with her. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

Wilson looked surprised. "Paternal?" he asked incredulously. "Are you ill?" He reached for House's forehead again, but House slapped his hand away. Wilson smiled. "And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day" he said with a laugh.

House gave him the finger. "F#k you." he said snidely. Wilson kept laughing. House turned his back on him.

Wilson stopped laughing. "You're serious, aren't you? You really feel fatherly toward Lizzie? Does she know?" House shook his head. Wilson's eyes grew wide. "_No_?!" He leaned back in his chair. "You have to tell her. She thinks the world of you, you know."

House whipped around, his face anxious. "She does?" he asked. "What did she say to you?"

Wilson held up his hands and laughed. "Slow down speedy. Don't get ahead of yourself. I talked with Lizzie on the phone a couple of nights last week. I haven't heard from her since Monday."

"How's she doing?" asked House. His blue eyes filled with genuine concern.

Wilson, still taken aback by House's behavior warily replied "She's well. She asked how you were doing. Apparently she's concerned that you were too wrapped up in her case. She wants to make sure you're able to "let it go" and go back to normal. _Your _normal."

House relaxed a bit and sighed. "And about her mom?"

"Her mother pleaded no contest and was sentenced to six years for conspiracy to commit murder and assault with intent to kill, and attempted murder. After she gets out, she's not allowed within three miles of where Lizzie lives. Lizzie seems relieved about it. It really was a quick thing. Lizzie said her mom didn't eve try to fight. She admitted it all and went away peacefully."

"Good." said House. "'Cause that woman was crazy with a capital C." Wilson grinned.

Standing up Wilson said "I gotta go. It was nice talking to you. If you see the real Greg House will you send him home, please."

As Wilson opened the door House shouted his farewell to him. "F#k you, James." Wilson smiled and laughed as he walked back toward his own office.

House sat in his chair thinking about Elizabeth. She was such a bright girl. Talented, yes, from what House has read from her file. Ahh, the file. It sat on the far cabinet out of view from everyone else. He read it every few days. It brought him an odd sense of joy. She liked sports and music. Piano in particular. She was a practicing Wiccan, which was a special note on her proxy form, he noticed. Another clue to the obsession was the fact that House knew what she looked like without having to look at her picture. He'd seen it enough times to know that Elizabeth had Brown hair and hazel eyes that bordered on grey. She was olive complected and had freckles on her nose.

With a heavier than usual sigh Greg House admitted to himself that maybe he was taking his interest in this girl a bit too far. But it was odd, even for him. He really didn't see Liz as anything but a little girl that he had a lot in common with. Truth be told, if he'd ever had a kid, it would more than likely be just like her. Snarky and gruff, just like him. A quit wit and a sharp tongue to match.

&&&&&&&

Elizabeth was sitting up in her living room. The candles on her altar were lit and she was meditating in the flickering light. She was path working. She was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing from her bedroom. "Dammit!" she swore as she heaved herself of the floor and raced to her room to catch the phone before the machine picked up. "Hello?" she asked out of breath.

"I wasn't interrupting anything? Was I?" asked a familiar voice. She could hear it in his tone and if she concentrated hard enough she could see the stupid grin on his face.

"You're an ass. I was meditating in the living room. The phone is in my room. I had to run." As Liz caught her breath she asked "Are you aware of what time it is, or do doctors make a habit of not looking at the clock?"

James Wilson started laughing. "I know it's rather late but it wasn't like you were sleeping, now were you?"

Liz placed a hand on one hip. "Smart ass." she spat into the phone. She was met by more laughter.

"You still meeting House at that weird concert on Saturday?" he asked. His tone unchanged but there was an inflection of jealousy.

"Yes I am. We both happen to be Clash fans and I already sent him a ticket. Now... unless you'd rather go in my place..."

"No, thats quite alright." he interrupted her. "I was just curious, thats all."

"And If I weren't going?" She pressed him, baiting him for more information.

"If you were free this weekend I was thinking of maybe taking you to dinner." James said shyly over the phone. Liz was almost certain he was blushing.

"You know." she began. "The weekend is more than just one day. I happen to be free Friday night if you're free as well..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, sounds great." He was happy. More than happy he was ecstatic. "Um, what time would you like me to pick you up?"

Liz smiled broadly. "Hmm, you're picking me up? Is there a dress code for where we're going?"

"Just wear a dress. You have a dress right?"

Liz laughed. "I am a girl aren't I?"

She was met by laughter. "Is this a trick question?"

"Smart ass." She reached over and scribbled down on a piece of paper by her phone _Friday night, dinner with James_. She was about to write down the time when she realized she hadn't given him a time yet. "What time?" she asked herself. "How does eight sound?"

"Eight sounds fine. Perfect." She just knew he was grinning again. "Oh, by the way" he started. "Do you dance?"

"I do dance. How about that? Are we going dancing too?"

"Leave me one surprise, ok." was his response. Liz laughed.

"Alright alright. So, eight o-clock on Friday evening. Wear a dress and dancing shoes. Is that all?"

"Sounds about right." he said. His voice was mellow and soft in her ear. It soothed Elizabeth. She closed her eyes and listened to him talk. "I'll pick you up. You will be ready when I get there, right?"

"Yes, dear." she quipped.

"Okay then. I'll see you then."

"Alright. Until then." Liz was blushing. She could feel the blood filling her cheeks. She felt like fool but she didn't care.

"Ok. I'll, uh, let you get back to whatever it was you were doing before I called." James sounded like he really didn't want to hang up. To be honest, Liz didn't want to hang up either.

"Yeah, ok." she replied. She had so much to say but no words would come out.

"Goodnight then." he said on his end of the phone.

"Night" Liz returned, adding "Sweet dreams."

There was a pause before he answered with "Always. Bye."

"Bye." She hung the phone back on it's charger and sighed. What was it about him? What was it that made her get all flustery inside? It certainly wasn't his track record. Others had made sure she knew that he was working on his third divorce. Liz didn't care about that. Another sigh broke her free from where she had planted herself and she returned to the living room. Sitting back down on the floor she tried to relax herself and restart her path working. After about ten minutes of trying, Elizabeth gave up and decided to shower and get to bed.

&&&&&&

A/N: Review please and be kind, I'm a fragile creature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday **

James Wilson walked into PPTH whistling. Cuddy was working in the clinic and saw him come in. She stared at him until he disappeared into he elevator. She leaned over the desk and furrowed her brow. What on earth could make him _that_ happy?

In his office James flipped through his date book. He had three things going on in the next two days. A meeting with a patient today, a haircut and his date with Lizzie on Friday. He smiled when he saw her name written. It was their first official date and after having been through the dating process so many times, Wilson had to admit to himself. He was nervous. He was still sporting his goofy grin when he ran into House in the hall.

"What the hell's wrong with your face?" House asked him.

Wilson shook his head. "It's called a smile, House. You might try it someday. I promise it wont hurt too badly."

House's reaction was expected. "Okay, then. Why are you smiling?"

Wilson's grin widened. "I have a date with Lizzie on Friday." House could see it in his friend's eyes that he really was happy about this.

Still, ever the showman, House put on his disapproving face. "Isn't she like just out of high school?" he asked.

Wilson crossed his arms over his chest. "You've read her file enough to know how old she is."

"So how old is she then?" asked House.

"Twenty- eight. She's ten years younger than I am. Her birthday is in May. She'll be twenty-nine."

House nodded. "Just checking to see if you knew what you were getting into. Her mother's crazy, you know. Don't know too much about her dad though. _He's _the real mystery."

Wilson let his arms drop. "Why don't you just ask her?" he asked. Then, his face lit up. "Or. You could get the scooby gang and hunt for clues to the mystery!" His words dripped with sarcasm.

"Because I prefer to do things the hard way. You know that. Besides, I can always ask you." House was grinning now. This wasn't a good sign.

Sighing, James said "Her father was never around. She never knew him, nor did her mother ever speak his name. Lizzie isn't even sure if her mother _knows _who her dad is." He re-crossed his arms. "I hope that satisfies your curiosity, because that's all I know."

House flashed his winningest smile. "It'll have to do. I'll ask her myself on Saturday night." He placed his hand over his mouth daintily and gasped. "We're going out!" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I have to go now. I have this thing to do, it's called work. I do this all day. You?" He grinned at the older man.

House placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, that hurt. I think I'll go drown my sorrows in an episode of General Hospital. See ya." With that, House hobbled away, looking smug.

"You didn't win anything, House." Wilson hollered at him. "So stop acting like that."

As House reached the elevator and stepped inside he called back to Wilson "What?! I'm sorry, you're too far away!" then the doors closed, leaving James Wilson in the hall alone.

Heaving out another sigh he continued on his day. He met with his patient and filed some paperwork, and drank three or four cups of coffee. By the time lunch drew near, he was ready for the break. Sitting down in the cafeteria and preparing to eat he heard the familiar sarcastic voice from behind him. Rolling his eyes, Wilson turned to see House giving Cuddy an hard time... again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not?" he retorted. As Wilson watched he was sure that House was thoroughly enjoying himself. "It's just a simply question Cuddy, are you or aren't you?"

Cuddy sighed and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. She was obviously annoyed. "I'm not." she said with finality.

House sipped on his coffee and stared into her eyes. "Liar." he said to her and walked into the cafeteria. "James!" he said all too enthusiastically. "How are you?" he asked as he sat down opposite Wilson.

"What do you want?" James asked, barely looking up from his sandwich.

House leaned in. "Cuddy's seeing someone." he said giddily. "She denies it but I saw her give some guy a kiss as she was coming into work today."

Wilson looked up. His face belied amusement. "You were here early enough to see Cuddy come in?" he asked.

"Today was special." House began. "I heard Cuddy's new boy toy was dropping her off this morning and I wanted to get a good look at him."

Wilson continued to stare at House. "Heard?" he asked. "Or eavesdropped?"

House took another sip of coffee. "What's the difference?" Wilson could only hang his head and shake it.

"So?" he asked finally.

House smiled widely. "He's a nerd. Kind of guy you'd expect to still be living with his mom." House was really loving this.

Wilson shrugged. "To each his, or her, own. It isn't our business." he finished his sandwich and removed the lid from his cup of coffee.

House smirked. Not a good sign. "You only say that because you're dating a high school cheerleader." A couple of other doctors who were walking by gave Wilson a reproachful look.

Wilson sighed. "Lizzie is plenty old enough. Why do you care anyway? Wait does this have to do with the whole paternal thing?" Wilson smiled and restrained a laugh. "You're being protective of her." He let a laugh escape. "Oh, this is too much. I have got to tell Lizzie what she's done to you."

House stood up suddenly. Unusually quick for a man in his physical condition. "Don't you dare." he growled. Wilson leaned back in his chair, trying to keep his face a safe distance from House's hands, which were clenched around the handle of his cane. "Not a word."

Still grinning, Wilson agreed. "Ok, I wont say anything to her. _Christ_!"

"Good." said House with finality. He remained seated as Wilson stood. "Going so soon?" he asked.

"Unlike you, I have patients that I want to see." Sniped Wilson. House put his hand over his heart. "You have to have a heart to have a heart attack, House. I'm not buying it." He turned and walked out of the cafeteria. His thoughts solely on Lizzie.

It was almost three o-clock. Lizzie said she would call his office when she got home from work. The desk clock ran a bit fast so he gave her a few extra minutes before he started to get a bit worried. No, not worried. He was afraid she wouldn't call. All manner of things wandered into his head. _She's forgotten, she changed her mind and never wants to talk to me ever again. _He was just about to give to up as a loss when the phone rang. He wasn't expecting it so he jumped a little in his chair. Feeling stupid he picked up the receiver and said "Hello?"

"James!" came Elizabeth's voice over the phone into his ear. It was like music, he thought. "I almost didn't get out of work today. The main doors, which are automatic, decided to break down ten minutes before clock out time." She giggled. Wilson liked it when she giggled. "They had to get a cro-bar to pry the doors open. It was... interesting." She paused and he could hear her breathing deep. She had rushed to get in to call him. It made him smile that she was hurrying for him. "So, how has your day gone?" she asked him.

Wilson sighed and let himself laugh. "House has been taunting me all day."

"About what?" she asked.

"You." he said flatly. "He keeps saying that I'm dating a High school cheerleader. Implying that you're too young for me." He knew he was ratting his friend out in a way but at the same time, he really wasn't.

Liz laughed. On her end of the phone she was busying herself by taking off her shoes and socks and flexing her toes into the shaggy carpet of her apartment. It soothed her. She saw it in the movie Die Hard and tried it. And it really worked, how about that. "You aren't that much older than me though. What is it, ten years?" she scoffed. "Please. My grandparents were twenty years apart. An arranged marriage. My granny was only seventeen when she married my grampa."

Wilson whistled. "That is quite a gap." He leaned back in his chair, the silly grin returning to his face. "So, what are your plans for tonight? A little tv and some popcorn like usual?"

Liz laughed on the other end. "Wow, you really know these things. Am I that predictable?"

Wilson returned the laugh. "It seems to be nightly ritual. TV, popcorn and maybe ice cream if you have it."

"You've known me for how long? Little more than a week and you know these things about me?" Liz leaned over the arm of her couch and played with her hair absentmindedly.

"I noticed a pattern. If I call you between seven and nine you're usually eating popcorn and watching some kind of prime time procedural show."

"I cant help it." she tried to defend herself. "I like my crime tv. And popcorn is a staple for a good show. It's mandatory. I think I read it somewhere. It might even be in the constitution." Wilson laughed out loud and she laughed too. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You're too much. I'm not supposed to be having this much fun at work. House sees to it that I'm miserable most of the day. With me so happy he's concentrating all his efforts on Cuddy."

"Aww, poor Cuddy. I'll have to have a talk with him on Saturday." she replied.

"About that?" said Wilson. "How long are you gonna be out?"

"Keeping tabs on me? Afraid the old man'll put the moves on me? Have no fear, I know self defense."

"No. Eww." Wilson groused into the phone. Liz laughed. "I was just wondering if, when you're done showing House the underground punk scene, if you were willing to spend some time with me?"

"I might be persuaded." was her reply. Liz was relaxed on her sofa when there was a knock at the door. "Shit, I gotta go honey, there's a knock at my door. I'll talk to you later though, wont I?"

"Wilson smiled. She called him honey. "Of course. I'll call after CSI though. I know how into that show you are. Last time you said all of three words to me. I think you talked more to the tv than me."

Liz laughed and got up and walked over to the door. She peeked through the peep hole. "It's my friend Amy. I'm Gonna let you go for now, ok Hun?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

"Bye then."

"Bye." After he hung up the phone, James Wilson sat in his chair and reveled in the fact that Liz had called him "honey". He liked it.

&&&&&&&

Liz pushed the off button on her phone and opened the door. "Its about god-damned time!" she spat at her friend. "I've been waiting on you for three days!"

Amy pushed her way past Liz and stepped into the apartment. "You're a slob." she replied.

Liz looked around the room. There were a couple of empty glasses on the kitchen table and her coffee table was strewn with old paper plates and junk mail. "Nothing that can't be cleaned up in ten minutes or less." she relied happily, and she went to work picking things up and tossing them into the trash.

"How you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Better." Liz replied. "How are Danny and the girls?"

"Great!" gushed Amy. "Little Jasmine is walking now. Danny adores her, it's just a shame she isn't his."

"And you're sure he's completely ok with that? Raising another man's child?"

"Oh, yeah. He loves both girls to death. He said to me the other day that he was meant to be their daddy, it doesn't matter if he's either of their father's" Amy was whipping out her pictures. The child in question, Jasmine was the smaller girl, she was a lovely brown color with her hair in tiny coal black pigtails. Her sister, who was about three in the picture was of similar completion to her parents. Danny and Amy were both of Irish descent and their auburn hair and grey eyes had been passed down to little Brigit.

Liz glanced at the small photo. "They're beautiful Aim." she said as she tossed the full trash bag into a corner of her kitchen.

"Now." Amy said as she sat down on the sofa. "I hear you have a new boyfriend. A doctor, even."

Liz rolled her eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend." she said. The two young women laughed and Liz added "Yet."

Amy shook her head at her friend. "When are you gonna settle down like Dan and me?"

"You mean when am I gonna squeeze out kids like you so you'll have someone to whine to when they get our of hand who understands." Amy stuck her tongue out at Liz. Liz laughed. "You about ready to head to the club?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around six o-clock when Liz looked at her watch. "I need to be home by eight at the latest so I won't miss James' call." she said wistfully. Amy looked up at her friend and gave her an odd look. "What?" asked Liz.

"He check up on you?" she asked. One of her eyebrows raised so high it disappeared under her auburn bangs.

"No, I told him I'd be home and if he calls and I'm not there he'll start to think all kinds of things. I know him. He has this fear of abandonment, I think. Either that or he's untrusting. Either way, it's kind of sad."

"Oh, Lizzie." Amy said. She hopped off the stage and walked over to Liz. "You're doing it again, aren't you?"

Liz looked affronted. "No I most certainly am not." She put her hands on her hips and looked insulted. "I met him while I was in the hospital. We hit it off. Thats all, Aim. That's all."

"Are you sure? He comes off as the lost puppy, and we both know how you like to take in strays."

Amy, that isn't fair." Liz shot at her friend.

"Just stating an observation." Amy said with a shrug. "Lemme guess, he has big brown puppy dog eyes too."

Liz scoffed. "So he has brown eyes. Big deal." Amy shrugged and continued to set things up for tomorrow night. "Amy Jo." Liz said with authority. Amy hissed and shot her friend a dirty look. "You stop it. I really like this guy. I'm not about to let you, or anyone else for that matter come between that."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Amy said without looking up at Liz. Liz threw a piece of donut at her. "Hey! Don't waste, the Goddess doesn't like it."

"Is that why you wear so much makeup?" Liz asked as she chewed on what was left of her ammo. Amy gave her the finger, but said nothing. "Thought so." Liz said with a laugh. "So, when are you ready to leave, or are you staying here for the night, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Oh, I know she won't mind but you and I need to catch up an a few things. It's been a while. I'd like to get caught up before I get tossed at your new boyfriend without knowing anything about him."

"Amy, he isn't my boyfriend." Liz said, her face twisted in a smile. Her friend finished her sentence for her.

"Yet." The two of them had to laugh. "Ok, lets get going. Wouldn't want to upset James, no would I?" Liz stuck her tongue out at her friend. Amy only laughed.

As the two girls walked out of the club they took in the sight of the Moon. It was almost to it's fullest. "Lovely isn't she?" asked Amy.

"She is." replied Liz wistfully as she stared up at the silvery orb. "Come on. I'll make popcorn and we can watch the Craft and Practical Magic and make fun of them."

Amy's eyes lit up. "Chocolate covered popcorn?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I suppose. What is your fascination with chocolate lately?" Liz gasped and covered her mouth. "You're either menstrual or pregnant, which is it?"

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "I am not pregnant." She smiled. "Besides, if I was, I'd be shacking up with Danny wouldn't I? I wouldn't be crashing on your couch, thats for sure."

Liz shrugged. "You could stay at the Brownstone, you know." Amy shrugged. "Ok, whatever."

When they finally reached the car, which was parked halfway down the block Amy drove. As she rode, Liz thought about the upcoming weekend. She was having dinner with James on Friday night and she was taking House to the concert Saturday. She grinned. "What?" asked Amy.

"I haven't told House yet." she replied coyly.

Amy laughed. "You haven't told him?! Oh, you are deviant aren't you?"

Liz smiled and shrugged. "One good turn deserves another. Don't you think?"

"So he really is how we've heard?" asked Amy as she stopped at a red light.

"Exactly. But she didn't tell us that he was the scruffy teddy bear type. You know. He's like the one that gets left out in the rain and no one wants to go near."

Amy laughed "He isn't that bad is he? I mean, he was described as being standoffish but scruffy?"

Liz laughed back. "Maybe scruffy isn't the word. He's... abrasive."

Amy howled with laughter. "Oh, that's rich!" She tossed her hair out of her eyes as they pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building.

&&&&&&&

The two girls walked up the stairs and Liz opened the door. After a much needed reprieve from their shoes, the girls settled down to watch movies and have a good time. Then, the phone rang. Elizabeth's face lit up like a Yule tree. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver. "Yeah, I'm ok to talk." she said as she winked at Amy and left the room. Amy gave her the thumbs up and Liz walked out of the room.

Once she was in her own room she sat down on the soft mattress of her bed and the wide grin appeared. "So," she asked. "How was your day today?"

On the other end, James Wilson was smiling the same goofy smile. "Not too bad. It was a normal day for the most part."

Liz was twirling her hair like a schoolgirl. "And House?" she asked.

"He's really taking this hard. He thinks I'm taking you from him, I think." He paused. "It's endearing.. in a creepy sort of way."

Liz laughed. "It is sweet. He thinks of me a the daughter he never had then? That's uh, yeah. Creepy." she said into the phone and she could hear James laughing on his end. "What?!" she asked defensively.

"Nothing." he said, trying to cover his tracks. He cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his chair. "So.." he started. "Looking forward to the weekend?" His smile returned.

"Yes, I am. I have a few surprises in store."

Wilson shifted in his seat, leaning forward. "For whom?" he asked.

"Both of you." Liz replied cryptically.

"Uh oh, am I going to like this surprise?"

"More than likely." Liz continued to twirl her hair through her fingers. "I have company though sweety, so I'm gonna let you go for the night. You have good dreams ok."

"I will." he replied. "They'll be of you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Liz said into the phone. "Night honey."

"Night."

After hanging up the phone, James Wilson sat back in his seat and reveled in the simple fact that she had once again called him "honey".

Liz was grinning uncontrollably when she emerged from the bedroom. Amy, seeing her friend gave her a frown. "You weren't having phone sex were you?" she asked. Her face had taken on a greenish hue.

"No." said Liz. "But now that you mention it, I might try it next time he calls. You can play too, I have an extra phone... It can be a threesome!" Amy made retching sounds from the sofa. Liz laughed.

"Okay, now that you've succeeded in officially grossing me out, can we get back to movie night?" Amy threw a piece of popcorn at Liz.

Catching the popcorn in her hand and dropping it deftly into her mouth Liz smiled. "Yes, let's continue." The girls spent the remainder of the night watching "witchy" movies and making fun of the discrepancies. When the sun finally rose, they were both asleep on the sofa surrounded by empty popcorn bags and crushed soda cans.

&&&&&&&&

**Friday**

Wilson had a spring in his step as he walked down the hall. His date with Elizabeth was tonight and he was in an undeniably happy mood. Not even House could ruin it for him today. He thought about whistling but decided it would be overkill. So, instead, he simply walked toward his office with a stupid smile on his face.

"Why are you so pleased?" asked a female voice. Turning around Wilson saw Cuddy walking up the stairs that preceded his office.

"I have a date tonight." he said matter-of-factly.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah, I heard. House has been telling everyone who'll listen that you're taking out a high school cheerleader." Wilson rolled his eyes. "So... it's not true... is it?"

Wilson sighed. "Of course not. I'm taking out Liz Sullivan." Cuddy shrugged at the name. "Her mother was the crazy woman that you had to call the cops on a few weeks ago when Liz was House's patient." he prodded her.

Recognition lit up in her eyes. "Oh, yeah. How could I forget about her. That woman was insane." She paused. "Wait. You're taking out one of House's former patients?" Wilson nodded. "And House knows?"

"Why do you think he's acting the way he is? Liz was the one who sent him that autographed guitar pick. He's..." Wilson paused, searching for the perfect word. Cuddy leaned in to hear what he was going to say. "_Protective _of her." Cuddy scoffed.

"Not House. He only cares about himself. Everyone knows this."

"Thats what I thought too. But he's confessed to me, in actual words, that he feels a certain connection to her. She's the daughter he never had."

Cuddy was floored. "What?!" She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "You're lying."

"I am not. He said he was paternal toward her. He's worried about her. It's endearing."

"It's not House. It's not normal." Lisa Cuddy's face went slack as if she'd been hit with a brick.

"I know. I checked to see if he was fevered. He wasn't. Maybe it's just her. Liz has a way about her thats magnetic." 

"Magnetic?"

Wilson smiled and nodded. "She's such an out there personality that House feels that he can be himself around her. They're going to some cover band concert tomorrow night."

"So she's going out with you tonight and House tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"And you're ok with this? If she's interested in you, do you really want her to hang out with House?"

"It doesn't bother me. Lizzie can hold her own with him. She's just as manipulating, if not more so than he is. She'll be fine."

"You realize what you just said, right?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, what?" asked Wilson.

"You're going out with a girl who's just like House."

"So. I'm not allowed to do that?"

Cuddy waved her arms in the air. "Ok, whatever. You guys are going to do your own thing and if doesn't matter what I say. Have fun."

Wilson watched Cuddy walk away with confusion. "_Thankyou_?" he said warily as she went into House's office and began shouting at him for something Wilson couldn't hear.

&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth walked into the club. It was the middle of the morning and there were very few people there. A blond behind the bar was busy stocking the shelves with bottles of rum and various expensive liquors. "Mornin' Coral." she said as she walked past her.

"Morning." said the cheerful blond. She giggled.

"No, not a word. He can't know we know each other until tonight." Coral nodded and went back to work.

Liz went to work herself. She sorted playlists and tried to tune the sound board as best she could without someone to speak into the microphone. When that was done it was nearly noon. She'd been there for over three hours and was just starting to get hungry. She stood up and was about to call in some takeout when Amy meandered in out of the chilly New Jersey air. "About damn time!" she scolded her. "I've been here for hours. We weren't drinking last night so the only excuse you have is being a lazy ass."

Amy grinned. "Took an extra long shower this morning." she said as she plopped down on one of the barstools. "Is it too early to start drinking?"

Both Coral and Liz answered in unison. "YES!" Amy was almost startled off her stool. The girls laughed.

"So, looking forward to your date with the hot Dr Wilson?" asked Amy as she righted herself. Coral snickered. "What's so funny?" she asked

Liz cleared her throat. "A few years back, Coral and Amber had a few... _meetings_.. with James." Coral laughed outright.

Amy grimaced. "You guys really share everything don't you?" she asked with disgust.

"Liz shrugged. "If you didn't have such a tight leash on Danny, I'm sure the twins would have had him as well, right C?" Coral nodded.

Amy shivered. "You stay away from my man. We're officially handfasted now so back off." She stood up and smiled. "I don't want to have to dent in your pretty faces."

Liz laughed again. "You versus the twins? I'd pay to see that match. Will jello be involved, you know how Danny likes jello." Amy gave her the finger. "I'm just saying..." she began.

"Nuff." said Amy gruffly. Liz clapped a hand over her own mouth and snickered. "Whats there to do anyhow, or have you done everything?"

"No." said Liz. "There still lighting and costume. Someone needs to inform the rest of the band that we actually have something going on here tomorrow night. Rehearsal is after hours so please make sure they're all here. I don't want to have to dig Joey out of another prostitutes bed at three a.m. just to practice."

Amy nodded. "Gotcha. I'm on it boss." she giggled. "What time are you going out tonight?"

"Around seven thirty. I'l more than likely be getting home late. Don't wait up."

Coral made a peep from behind the bar. "You wont be disappointed." she chimed in with a smile.

"I'm sure I wont." Liz said with a grin of her own. "I have things to do before tonight. I need to go shopping!"

Amy whined. "I wanna go shopping!" She hopped on her heels like a child.

Liz pointed a finger at her friend. "No, this is my weekend. I'm going to get myself something nice for tonight and something ruinable for tomorrow night."

"Ruinable?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, you know how the guys get. I don't want to be wearing something really nice only get Goldschlager spilled on it."

Amy nodded her approval. "I guess."

"I'm glad you approve, mom." Liz grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "You think I should surprise him with lunch?" Coral nodded and Amy shrugged. "O-k. I'll see where the day takes me then." and she stepped out into the cloudy skies over the city.

&&&&&&&

Wilson was sitting in his office, doing paperwork as usual when the door opened and House strode in and plopped himself onto the couch. "What time you picking up Liz tonight?" he asked.

"Not sure. and it's none of your business anyway." Wilson shot at him.

"I just wanted to know. Geez. You don't have to get all mean about it." House jested.

Looking up from his work, James rolled his eyes. "I'm picking her up around eight-ish. You going to follow us?" He went back to his work.

House grinned. "Is that an invitation?"

"No."

House sighed. He wasn't getting a rise out of Wilson today like he thought he would. "I made a bet with Chase. Ten to one odds that you won't get laid tonight."

Without looking up Wilson asked "Which one says I will, which one says I wont?"

"Chase has more faith in you that I do. I don't think you've got the nerve."

"Its a first date, House. Go collect your money now and leave me alone."

"Damn!" House cursed as he stood up. "You're no fun. I'm gonna go mess with Cameron." House walked out of Wilson's office and closed the door behind him.

"Have fun." muttered James, almost as an afterthought.


	4. Chapter 4

After spending an hour in various stores looking for the perfect dress, Liz finally found one she liked. It was all black and kind of drapey. It made her look like a goddess so she bought it. She went to a shoe store next and found a comfortable pair of dress shoes, ones she could dance in. She had remembered the dancing part just a few minutes before entering the store and as glad she had because she would have gotten a pair of strappy things that weren't much to walk in let alone dance in.

After making her purchases she headed for her apartment. She put the dress in her closet and changed her clothes. She had decided that, lunch or not, she was going to visit James at work. She walked out to the street and hailed cab to take her to the hospital.

Walking up to the main doors gave Liz an odd feeling. The last time she was here, she had been poisoned by her own mother and left for dead. It had been House that had saved her and she was grateful. She made a mental note to see him before she left.

She spied House's fellows as she walked through the clinic.They looked ragged and tired. House must be working them extra hard today. She felt bad for them. But she trotted up the stairs and turned left. The door was shut but the light was on. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the voice Liz was hoping to hear.

"Not too busy are you?" she asked, poking her head into the room.

Looking up from his paperwork, James Wilson beamed at the sight before him. Elizabeth, in a tee shirt and jeans, standing in his doorway smiling at him. "No, just working on some stuff. It can wait. Come in." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Liz too the seat. "What brings you here?" he asked her.

"Was bored, so I thought I'd come bug you for a while, my friend is sick of me already." she laughed.

"How nice of you." Wilson replied with a smile. He hoped he wasn't looking overly happy to see her. "Does House know you're here?" he asked leaning over his desk as if what he was asking was a secret.

"Nope, not yet." Liz said, leaning in as well. "Why are we whispering?" she asked with a snicker.

"The walls have ears." he told her as he pointed toward House's office.

"Ahh, I see." said Liz as she sat back. "Let him hear. I don't care."

Wilson shook his head. "I don't know what to make of you sometimes. You're completely unpredictable, you know that?"

Liz smiled. "Yes." she said with confidence. Wilson laughed. "I wanted you to know that I have my dress and shoes and I'll be ready by eight. You are picking me up right?"

"Yes." answered Wilson. "You know, you could have told me this over the phone."

"But then I wouldn't get to actually see you."

"A method to the madness?"

"You could say that."

The door, which wasn't entirely closed, swung open suddenly. "Busted." House said as he sidled into the room.

"Damn, and I was just about to take my top off." Liz said with a hint of venom. "You really have bad timing, you know that?"

House shook the visual from his brain, as if it hurt him. "What time are we meeting? And where are we meeting?" he asked Liz, making sure to address her face to face. He was now sitting on Wilson's desk.

Liz grinned and stood up to meet the older man's gaze. "The band starts at ten thirty so meet me no later than nine thirty..." she paused and grinned. "At Velvet Moon."

House dropped his cane. Wilson dropped his pen. Liz snickered. She had gotten the desired reaction from both of them.

"Velvet Moon?" House repeated. As in the ultra posh, V.I.P. only club? Owned by Jesse Amarantha?"

Liz nodded. "The very same." She smiled at House then turned her attention to Wilson. "Coral says "hi", ok." James only gaped at her. Liz repressed another laugh.

House was on his feet, caneless. "You've net Jesse?" he asked her. It was more of an order really. Liz nodded.

"She's my High Priestess." She smiled at House. "How do you think I knew to come to you when I got so sick? Jess told me to see you. Said you'd fix me right up. She was right. She says "thanks" and to be on your best behavior with me."

House stood there, dumbstruck. His mouth hanging open stupidly. Wilson was holding his own head and muttering something to himself. Liz caught the words "twins" and "wow" and she had to suppress a smile.

She patted James on his shoulder and said happily "See you at Eight, then, ok?" He nodded silently. Liz walked over to the door. "You two have a good day today. Blessed Be!" and she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She was almost down the stairs when James came up behind her.

"What have you heard exactly?" he asked her. Liz smiled. "Lizzie, I want to know."

"There are very few secrets in the coven, James. The twins didn't go into detail but they were... pleased. They're happy for us, that we found each other."

Wilson was floored. "Uh, I,..." He followed her down the stairs the rest of the way. "So you know? About me and Amber and Coral?"

Liz stopped and turned to face him. "Yeah. It's no big deal. They're cool with it, so I'm cool with it. Are you cool with this?"

Wilson took in a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know. This is completely out of left field. I was not expecting you to know them."

"How many Wiccans in the city and you didn't expect me to not know them?" asked Liz. It was a loaded question and she didn't really expect him to come up with a real answer.

"I didn't expect you to know them... as intimately."

"Well... not as intimately as you.. but..." she snickered. Wilson's shoulders drooped. "Oh, come on now. It's not the end of the world. It's the same situation as if I'd known one of your ex-wives. Who cares? I don't."

Wilson nodded. "I guess you're right." he said quietly. "I'll see you later then? Eight?"

Liz nodded and leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She smiled at him, looking him in his eyes. "I'll be ready when you get to my place."

Liz exited the hospital and hailed a cab and headed home to shower and meditate before her date. It was nearly 4:00. She had time to relax so she was taking it.

Wilson returned to his office to find House still leaning against his desk. "Don't you have your own office? " he asked.

"She knows Jesse." he said

"Yeah, nice epiphany, get out of my office so I can work." James pushed his friend off the desk and straightened his papers.

"I wonder what she's doing?" House wondered aloud.

"Who, Jesse or Liz?" asked Wilson.

House, realizing he had been talking out loud shook his head and muttered "Jesse" He picked up his cane and headed out of Wilson's office and into his own. He sat in his desk chair and clicked an icon on his computer. A picture of him and Jesse popped up on the screen. House sighed. "No wonder I'm drawn to Liz. Jesse taught her. I could sense it on her." he muttered as he stared at the digital photo. He was jerked back to reality when his pager went off, his newest patient needed him. Sighing heavily, Greg House rose and went off to do his job.

&&&&&&&&

Liz was in a deep state of relaxation when the door to her apartment opened and Amy stepped in. She tossed the keys to Liz's little Chevy onto a small table by the door and walked over to Liz. "You forgot your car." she muttered.

"No I didn't. I left it for you." said Liz, her eyes closed and head down. "How was your afternoon?"

"Amy plopped down onto the sofa and, kicking her shoes off, put her feet on the table. "You were right. I had to go into a hotel room and retrieve Joey from under the cover of some strange girl's bed." Amy let out a visible shiver. "Not something I ever want to do again."

Liz stretched out her legs and stood up. "Now you know what I go through every show. EVERY SHOW, Amy." She laughed. "I, uh, went to see James today."

Amy leaned forward. "And?..."

"And.. House showed up and I kind of busted myself out in front of both of them."

"How?!" asked Amy with intrigue.

"I mentioned the twins and Jesse." Liz replied sheepishly.

"No!" Amy gasped. "You did not."

"I did." Liz slumped down on the sofa next to her friend. "You should have seen the look on James' face. It was like I'd dropped the Atom Bomb in his office. It had to have been a real shock. Not how I wanted to do that. I wanted to be able to tell him in a safe quiet place. Away from House."

"How did it slip? What brought up their names?"

Liz swallowed hard. "House brought up the concert and asked where we were meeting. I had to tell him. It wasn't as if I could keep it a secret from him and expect him to miraculously show up at the club. He may be a genius doctor but he's no psychic." She lowered her head. "What if James hates me now?"

Amy lay her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he won't hate you, Liz. Only Joey hates you." Liz forced a smile. "He'll show. I know he will. He'll want to talk about it further. Find out how much you know." Amy leaned in. "How much _do_ you know?"

"Amy!" Liz shouted, startling her friend to the edge of the cushion. "First off, it's none of my business. Secondly, even if I _did_ know more, it's not like I'd tell you. You don't tell me about what you and Danny do." She shivered. "I know, personally, I don't want to know what you and Danny do." Amy grinned and snickered. "Leave him be when he gets here, ok. I don't want you scaring him off."

"Am I scary?" asked Amy with a wicked grin.

"Sometimes." Liz shot back. "Just try to wait your shower until after we leave. Last guy that came to pick me up got an eye full of you in a towel."

"What's so wrong with that?" Amy shrugged.

"You were pregnant." Liz said, her voice deadpanned.

Amy laughed. "Oh, yeah. I was wasn't I?" She puffed out her chest. "I miss pregnant boobs." she mused. Liz couldn't help it. She let out a laugh that rang to every corner of the apartment. "What?! I do. It's a simple statement of fact."

"You're a retard." Liz shot at her friend. "I gotta get cleaned up. If he comes early, let me know. I'm hopping in the shower."

"Should I send him in?"

Liz hung her head and shook it from side to side. "I'm going to take my shower now. Behave."

Amy pointed to herself innocently. "Who, me? I'm always on my best behavior."

Liz scoffed and retreated to the bathroom and took her shower.

&&&&&&&

James Wilson sat in his car. The car was parked on the street in front of Elizabeth's apartment. His head was resting on the steering wheel. "Just go up." he said to himself. He turned off the engine and got out. He stood fro a second staring up at the fourth floor window that was most likely her's. With a heavy sigh, he walked into the building and ascended the stairs.

&&&&&&&

Liz stood in front of her full length mirror as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. Amy poked her head into the room and gasped. "Wow!" she said as she took in the vision of her friend. "And here I was thinking you couldn't pull off the whole girly look." Liz shot her the finger. "Ahh, there she is. thats my girl."

Liz headed over to her very small jewelry box, which was, in fact, an old shoe box, and pulled out a dazzling pair of silver hoops along with a pair of diamond studs. "Which ones?" she asked.

Amy examined the dress and the shoes. "Either one will work. Are you going for glamor or just plain old vixen?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of elegance." Liz returned to the mirror and held one of each earring to her ear over and over. Neither one looked right. "Maybe I'll just go without."

"No, you need earrings." She rummaged through the box. "Here, try these." she tossed Liz a pair of silver stud earrings with tiny pink stones set into them. "These will be nice. And they'll give you some added color."

After Liz set them in her ears she examined herself. "Not bad, Aim. How'd you get so good at this whole thing?"

Amy leaned against the dresser. "My Grandma was a beautician. I worked in her shop during the summer when I was a teenager."

Liz made a sound of 'hmm' before sitting down on the bed to put her shoes on. "I hope these things don't kill my feet. James said something about dancing."

Amy leaned down and eyed the heels. "The heels seem wide enough. I think you'll be ok. Just don't do any fancy moves. I'd hate for you to have to spend the next six weeks in an ankle cast."

"Me too." said Liz. She stood up. "I think they make me a bit taller too. Not too much though."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I'd say your at least five feet five now." She snickered. "Its an improvement." Liz tossed her wet towel at Amy. Amy left the room laughing.

Liz stood in front of the mirror for another second or two and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Liz nearly jumped out of her skin. Her eyes darted to the clock. "Eight O- Five." she said aloud. "Right on time." She heaved out a breath and walked to the living room. Amy had let him in and was standing perfectly still, studying him.

Wilson shifted his weight uncomfortably. He smiled when he saw Liz emerge from her room. She looked stunning. "You look nice." he managed to say. His throat was dry and words were difficult to form.

"Liz smiled back at him sweetly, relieved that he had actually showed. "Amy." she said calmly. Amy looked up. "That's enough." she said. Amy nodded and retreated to the sofa in silence. Liz turned to Wilson. "Are you ready?"

With a relieved sigh, he nodded "Yes." He offered Liz his arm, which she took gracefully. He smiled and turned to Amy. "I promise I'll have her home before too late." The comment knocked the wind out of Liz as she tried to speak. All that would come out was a squeaky laughter. Amy turned to him and gave him a most curious look, nodded and flipped on the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

The date was going well. Neither of them mentioned the twins or Jesse, to which James was particularly grateful. Liz ate like a lady, though it took almost all of her will power to do so. She had forgotten to eat lunch and was starving. Liz was about to ask a question when the music started.

"About time." James stated. He stood and reached for Elizabeth's hand. She took it with a small smile. "You know how to dance right?" he asked as they took the floor, along with several other couples.

"Yes, I do." She said. "My only problem is I like to lead." Wilson laughed.

"I'll have to be forceful then?" he asked with a raise of one eyebrow.

Liz stuck out her bottom lip. "Be gentle, I'm a fragile creature." Her voice had a hint of a southern accent in it.

Wilson laughed as he spun her around along with the rhythm. "I'll be extra careful then." He pulled her closer to him and she couldn't repress her happiness. He looked down at her face. She was smiling. He was happy that she was happy. And for that simple fact they danced, holding each other as close as physics would allow. "You really do look lovely tonight." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Liz replied. Her whisper barely audible. She hadn't had this much fun since Beltane in '98. She let herself be led around the floor. The time seemed to both stand still and move faster than light. For her, it was just the two of them.

James was lost in the moment. The world was whirling around him at an unbelievable speed. Voices were garbled and people were nothing more than blurred forms that turned in and out of his view. His eyes and thoughts were steadied on Liz. He was amazed on how simple she was and how complicated at the same time. He decided that she was nothing like House and rejected the idea altogether. He was vaguely aware that the music had stopped and Liz was tapping him lightly on his shoulder. He focused on her grey eyes.

"You want to get away?" she asked him. He could only nod. With a smile, Liz took him by the hand and they returned to their table. She scribbled down a series of numbers on the bill and handed it to a passing waiter. He looked at it and nodded.

"I thought this was my treat?" Wilson asked her. Liz only smiled back.

"It is. You'll see." The waiter returned a minute later with the real bill and a small bottle of wine. Taking the bottle she held it up for him to see. "Mead. Not too expensive because it's fairly fresh, but it'll still knock you on your a$$ after a few glasses." She grinned. Wilson could only shake his head. "What?" Liz asked.

"Nothing." James replied, though Liz could see an answer behind his eyes.

"No, tell me." she insisted.

"It's just that you have the same mannerisms as they do. Did." He stiffened and the muscles in his neck flexed as he said "The twins."

Liz nodded. "Ahh, I see. Should I be more meek and reserved?" She leaned onto the table, placing her chin in the palm of her upturned hand.

Wilson shook his head. "No. It's just that I'm not used to women like you. You confuse me."

Liz laughed. "How do I confuse you?" she asked.

Wilson blushed. Liz smiled. It made him look like a kid getting ready to tell on his friend. "It's just that I know nothing more about you than what's in your medical file. I know nothing of who you really are. Why you are the way you are."

"What do you want to know?" she asked him, still leaned over onto the table.

"Your father, for one." Wilson started. "You never talk about him. I'm just curious as to why."

Elizabeth nodded. Her eyes showed that her thoughts were turned inward as if she were remembering something. "My mother met him while she was still in high school. That much I do know. He was older. By about three or four years, I think." She sighed. They had a couple of dates and by the time she found out she was pregnant with me, he was gone. She didn't know where to, but she never looked back. She decided to keep me and the rest is history." She hoped this would suffice.

Wilson looked frustrated. "So... you have no idea who he is, do you?"

"I've heard names. My uncles mention this or that boyfriend that mom had in school. Any number of them could be him." She shrugged. "I don't know. I like to think I turned out pretty good without him around."

"You're perfect." James said wistfully. Liz smiled and let herself laugh.

"Now, answer this for me." Liz said.

"Shoot."

"Did House put you up to that question?" James winced. She'd hit it right on target. "I knew it. That... that.. cretin!" she gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes. "I'm so going to get him for that. He can ask me anything, he doesn't need to put you up to things." She heaved a sigh and sat up, removing her elbows from the table. "Lets get out of here, ok?"

Wilson stood and together they walked arm in arm out of the small club where they'd eaten. "One more question." he said as he opened the car door for her.

Mimicking him, Liz replied. "Shoot."

"You missed lunch didn't you?"

Liz let out a burst of bell-like laughter and had to hold her stomach. "Yeah, I completely forgot. How did you know?"

"Your stomach was growling rather loudly when we first arrived." He grinned. "And when I came back from getting us drinks, half of the cracker packets were gone." Liz lowered her head and laughed as a scarlet flush filled her cheeks. James laughed and said "It's alright. I understand." He closed her door and got into the driver seat. "Where to?" he asked.

After a second of thought Liz answered "Anywhere but my place, the club or the hospital. Other than those three places, it's your choice. You're driving."

"Why not your place?" he asked, looking over at her.

Liz turned to him, his eyes were looking into her. She smiled and answered him with one word. "Amy."

Wilson nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot she was there." he said. "So, how about the waterfront?" he asked finally.

"That sounds good." Liz said as James started the car and let it warm up. "Lead the way." She motioned forward with her arm in a flourish.

As they drove, Liz was certain that he was having fun but she thought it best to ask. "You are having a good time, aren't you?"

Wilson looked at her with surprise. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Liz looked out her window. "Because of what I said earlier." She cleared her throat. "About the twins."

Wilson nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah, that kinda got to me. I had no idea that you even knew that group. It never occurred to me that you would. I don't know why but the thought never entered my mind."

"And you're sure it's ok. You have nothing to add?" She was still looking peacefully out the window at the passing stars as they drove.

"No." he started. "It's just... I ... I wasn't real proud of myself for never speaking to them again afterward. Things got... difficult at the hospital and I was in the process of going through my third divorce. They kinda slipped out of my mind." He glanced at her. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Liz finally turned her head to face him."No. Absolutely not. You had bigger things to worry about and I'm certain the girls understood. Besides, if there had been a problem as far as that, I bet Jesse would have told House."

Wilson nodded. "You're probably right."

Liz smiled. "Probably?"

"Ok, you're right." They two of them laughed. Having brought the issue out and dealt with it made the mood a lot lighter. They pulled into the parking lot of the waterfront's main park. A few picnic tables dotted the left lawn and the canal was flowing happily on the right.

Wilson was out of the car and around to Liz's side and had the door open before Liz even knew he had exited. "May I?" he asked.

Liz smiled and took his hand. "Are you like superman or something? 'Cause I never even saw you get out of the car."

Wilson leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I won't tell if you won't." She laughed.

"Ok." Liz managed to say through her giggles. She let him hold her around the waist as they walked the paved sidewalk that traced the canal. It was a peaceful night and nothing in the whole world, not even House was going to screw it up for them tonight.

&&&&&&

The phone rang. Amy, who had been working behind the bar answered it with a vibrant greeting of "Yo."

"Is Jesse there?" asked a male voice.

Amy stopped moving. No one called the bar looking for Jess. No one. "Um... no. Queenie is out of town. Who is this, maybe I can get a message to her."

"Just tell her Greg called." said the voice and he hung up. Amy placed the phone back on it's charger and went back to serving drinks.

&&&&&&&

House sat in his apartment and groused. The day hadn't gone as he planned. Not at all. First he finds out that the girl he feels fatherly to is one of Jesse's acolytes. Then, she goes off and has to date Wilson. He sighed and lowered his head and shook it. Heaving his shoulders up, House poured himself another shot. He was getting drunk and he didn't care.

Who was he kidding, of course he cared. She had done this to him. She made him... human. "Dammit!" he swore as he downed another double. The pain in his leg was pulsing into his lower back and it hurt like hell.. He popped a pair of vicodin and took another shot.

He slowly rose from his small sofa and limped, caneless, to his bedroom. There, he puled open his side table drawer and retrieved a simple Polaroid photograph. It was him and Jesse. They were both smiling. Jack was standing at the bar behind them and the twins were doing something just out of view. His face cracked as he let himself smile. The, as quickly as it came, it was gone. His smiled turned over and the frown cut deep into his face. He tossed the picture back into the drawer rather unceremoniously and pushed the drawer shut, using a little too much force. The drawer became wedged in it's frame. "Dammit!" he swore again.

He hobbled back to the couch and sat there staring, motionless. The TV in front of him was playing a T-Voed basketball game. He wasn't paying attention to it at all. He sighed and thought about how much fun Wilson was probably having with Elizabeth. It made him even more upset. Another shot, then another.

Now officially drunk off his a$$, House picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's cell.

&&&&&

As they walked Wilson's cell started to ring. "Don't answer it. It's House." Liz said.

As James pulled the phone free of his pocket and checked the called id he asked "How on earth did you know that?"

Liz shrugged and smiled. "I'm cool like that." She took the phone from him and slid it back into his coat pocket. "He's not going to ruin this night. Call him back later."

Wilson, impressed with her ability to ignore House just as well, if not better than himself only made him love her more. He looked her in her eyes and asked. "Is it ok if I kiss you? This being the first date and everything."

Liz smiled. "You've seen me in a hospital gown and those awful slippers. I think it's ok."

Smiling James leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. "You really are beautiful tonight." he said quietly.

"Thankyou." she replied, the blush returning to her cheeks once again. They continued to walk another few feet before settling down on one of the sidewalk benches.

&&&&&&&

When Wilson didn't answer his phone, House became angry. All kinds of thoughts ran though his head. What on earth could they be doing that would make him unable to answer the phone. "No, I don't want to know." he said to himself. But his brain went there anyhow and she let out a physical shiver and and guttural "Ugh!" He decided that more alcohol was needed and went to the cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels. "My one true friend." he muttered to the bottle as he cradled it in the crook of his arm. Sitting back down on the sofa he stated "No need for a glass. We're all friends here." He unscrewed the cap and poured the whiskey straight down his throat, finishing with a satisfied "Ahhh."

When morning peeked through his curtains, Greg House was lying face down on the living room floor with the now empty bottle of Jack still in his hand. He groaned and tried to sit up. The pain in his leg wasn't as bad as the pain the shot through his skull. With a deadened moan he fell back over onto his face with an "umph". Turning his head to look at the clock he saw it was nearly noon. "Damn." he said dejectedly. He knew he had less than two hours to get ready for work.

A half hour later, and several tries, House was able to move himself off the floor. He dressed in silence. The slightest noise hurt his head. How in the world was he going to make it through the concert with Liz tonight? He groaned, which made his head throb. He threw some cold water on his face and decided that this was as good as it was gonna get. He snatched up his keys and headed to work.

&&&&&&&

The night had worn on as if time never existed. The two of them sipped the mead straight from the bottle and laughed as they noticed each other getting more inebriated by the minute. Liz and James were in heaven, or some similar variant. They walked until Liz's feet started to hurt. After that he took her home like a gentleman. To be honest both of them would have forgone that step and she would have gone back to his place if he'd asked her to. But since he hadn't asked, she didn't press it.

Liz woke to the sound of her alarm clock making it's usual annoying buzz. Out of frustration and a slight hangover, she threw the nearest heavy object at it. That happened to be one of her shoes. The other lay beside her on the bed. The mead certainly had done it's trick. The clock never stopped buzzing but the sound had gotten father away as she had inadvertently knocked it off the dresser and into the small space behind it. With a sigh and a groan, she got up.

After finding and turning off the clock, Liz went to the kitchen. The bottle of mead stood on the table, a testament to the night before. It made her smile. The sound of Amy snoring from the couch told her that her friend had gotten back even later than she had. Amy had not been there when James dropped her off.

&&&&&&&

James rolled over in his bed. He reached over and patted the pillow beside him. No, she wasn't there. He had been a gentleman and taken her home. He smiled. It was a first for him to even have wanted to ask her back to his place on the first date. "What has she done to me?" he thought aloud. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dressed for work.

As James Wilson walked into PPTH the bright fluorescent lights streamed into his eyes causing him to squint out of reflex.

"Not you too." said a voice. Wilson looked up, thinking he was going to see Cuddy, but it was Cameron instead.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"You're hung over." she said. Her hands placed firmly on her hips. "House is too. Were you two out drinking last night?" Her eyes accused him of all manner of things and he had to look away, deciding that the floor was the perfect place to stare.

"No. I had a date last night." he said. The recollection of House calling his cell at ten after midnight flashed through his mind. "He drunk dialed me last night." he said in shock.

Cameron shook her head and stalked away. Why was she mad at him, he wondered. He decided it was too much for his brain this early and headed to his office to hide from the light.

&&&&&&&

House was busy in his office. Sleeping. The door swung open and Cuddy slammed a stack of case files onto his desk. Jerking awake and glaring at her, House asked "What are these?"

Cuddy's smug smile widened. "Well, since you had to go and try to drown yourself in a bottle last night, I decided that it would be very unprofessional of me to let you loose of helpless patients. So you're doing paperwork today. Stay here and don't let anyone smell you. You wreak of booze."

Without skipping a beat House asked "Are you sure it isn't sex. I know it's been a long time for you Lisa. Maybe you've forgotten and are mixing the two scents up."

As she walked out of his office she sniped at him "Grow up."

Looking down at the large stack of manilla folders, House groaned. He'd much rather be sleeping or tormenting his new fellows than reading over old cases. But never the less, he resigned himself being grateful that he didn't have to deal with people today and flipped open the top folder.


	6. Chapter 6

The clock on the wall was ticking loudly. Liz was sitting at the bar chatting with Amber. Coral was off somewhere... she didn't know where. The time was about five thirty. Liz swallowed what was left in her glass and said "I'd better get home and changed. I'll see you back here in a couple of hours."

Amber waved happily. As Liz rose to leave she asked "So how was your date last night?"

A bright fuchsia filled in Lizzie's cheeks. "All I'll say is you were right about one thing."

"That is?" The blond leaned over onto the bar.

"He's a great kisser!" Her face could hardly contain her smile.

"You're smitten." Amber stated.

Liz nodded. "I believe I am."

Amber shook her head. "You got it bad, girl. Real bad." Liz's face got even brighter.

A voice from behind asked "You been tanning?" Liz turned to see Danny, Amy's life partner standing behind her. His scraggly, unbrushed hair stood straight up on top and he had a pathetic excuse for a goatee.

Liz looked him up and down. She pointed to his face. "Only if you've been gluing your pubes to your chin again."

Amber burst out into a fit of laughter. Danny gave the two girls a reproachful look before deciding that he would be better off if he just walked away. As he left Amber yelled to him "Amy's in the back room with Joey!" A small look of fear flashed on his face as he raced off to find his woman.

"Amb, that was so mean." Liz said. She was sliding into her jacket. "You could have given our lead singer a heart attack." She grinned. "At least wait to do it until after House is here to save his life." The girls laughed again and Liz said "I really gotta get. I need to shower and take a few dozen more Tylenol." She took a few steps and added "And call James." Amber pointed to her as if to mock her. She was laughing. Liz waved her off and headed out to the street. Luckily she had gotten a nice spot near the door for a change. She even made the doorman save it for her. As she opened her door, said doorman stepped out from the shadows and removed the shimmering velvet blue rope that quartered off her spot. "I'll be back later." she told him. "No one gets this spot unless it's Jess, ok." He nodded and Elizabeth got into her small Chevy and fired up the engine. As she drove the ten minutes to her apartment, Liz thought about the previous night. It had been magickal. It had been romantic. It totally didn't last long enough. She flipped on the radio and said to herself "Second date, dearie. Second date."

&&&&&&

Greg House stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He was trying, quite unsuccessfully, to get the hair in the back to lay down. "Damn!" he swore as he gave it up as a lost cause and he walked out into the hall. He rummaged through his closet to find the leather jacket he usually wore when he rode the bike. Eying it for a minute he nodded and pulled it on. He went next to the living room. He paced the room like an expectant father.

"You're making me dizzy." came a voice. "Why don't you sit down."

"Tell me again why you're here." House asked. Wilson turned around to face his friend.

"Because when you come in, I'm going out." He paused the added (just in case) "With Lizzie."

House skirted a table and faced Wilson. "So. You mean to tell me that you're going to sit here all night and wait til I get home so you know when your girlfriend is going to be home?" Wilson nodded. "What if she decides to stay. You gonna go to the club and get her?" He asked.

Wilson stared at the older man. "If I have to."

"What about the busty blond twins that gave you such a good time last time you were there?" House was grinning.

"It's all cool. Liz says they're cool with everything."

House glared at him. "Everybody lies." he simply stated.

"As you like to point out."

"You're really going to just sit here and watch tv all night while I enjoy rock music with your special lady?"

"Yep."

"You sure are trusting." House leaned over onto the back of the sofa.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it." Wilson turned back to look at the television. The Knicks were up six points. "Lizzie can take care of herself. I think if you tried something, she'd be able to outrun you."

"Touche." replied House with a grimace. "Besides, you know I'd never do anything like that. Not to her anyway." House straightened himself and eyed himself in the tv screen as if faded to black. "You think Jess will be there?"

Wilson watched the commercial about breakfast cereal and shrugged. "Dunno." he said. "She might be. It is her club after all."

House took in a deep breath. "It's about time to go. Don't wait up, dear I may be a bit late."

Wilson only waved to him from the sofa, without turning around. "Have fun." he said.

&&&&&&&

Elizabeth Sullivan stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She tried desperately to get her makeup just right. deciding it was of no use she washed it all off and went Au natural. She walked into her bedroom and flipped on her radio. As she rummaged through her closet she found an old pair of converse sneakers. "Sweet!" she exclaimed as she slipped out of her nikes and into the worn red and blue shoes. Each shoe was a work of art unto itself. Sharpie and ink pen drawings decorated each of the canvas shoes, a myriad of quotes and lewd sketches. These were her clubbing shoes from back in high school. As she eyed herself once again she reiterated "Sweet!" and she walked down the short hallway to the kitchen to have a snack before heading out the door.

She was halfway through a peanut butter sandwich when her phone rang. She picked up the receiver and said "Huwwo?" Her mouth filled with food.

"Liz?" asked Wilson's voice from the other end.

Liz finished her bite and laughed. "Sorry about that sweety, you caught me eating. What's up?"

James laughed and sighed. "I wanted you to know that House just left. He'll be at the club in a few minutes."

Liz smiled. "And you knew I'd be here because?"

"I called the club to see if you were there already."

"So you talked to Amber?" Liz was impressed that he'd had the nerve to call there.

"If thats which one it was." Wilson said with a laugh.

"Nothing was... awkward?"

Wilson paused. "No. She said you weren't there and that you'd be back. I said "bye" she said "bye" and I hung up. Nothing awkward there."

"You're too much sometimes." Liz said with a suppressed giggle. "You never answered my question though."

"Yes I did." He sighed heavily. "I said I called the club to see if you were there."

"So how did you know I'd be _here_?"

"Hit or miss. I knew you'd be either there, the club or somewhere in between. If you hadn't answered I would have suspected you were driving to the club. Happy with my answer?"

"It'll have to do, I guess."

Wilson was sitting on House's couch, talking on House's phone to the girl House was taking out. Somehow, though, it wasn't as weird as it sounded. "You can make it up to me later. I'd still like to see you after the show. I'll be here until House comes in."

"What if he doesn't come home just to make you sit there waiting for hours?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Damn! It's a good thing you two think alike, or I probably would have sat here half the night. Why don't you call me when you get in and I'll stop by."

"What about Amy?" Liz was twirling her hair again. A nervous habit that she did when she talked on the phone to a guy she liked. If Amy could see her she would be teasing her to no end.

"What about her?" he asked back. "I don't care. Or do you not want me to meet your best friend for some reason?"

Liz laughed. "Yeah, your personal safety. Amy is rabid."

"Your best friend... has rabies?"

Still laughing, though harder now, Liz said "No. I said she was rabid. She's like a Tasmanian devil. If I leave her with you, she'll attack. Possible loss of limb may occur."

"She seemed fine last night when I picked you up." Wilson was unsure why Liz didn't want him to meet Amy.

Liz rolled her eyes. "That's because we weren't there for more than a few minutes and she didn't speak to you." Liz sighed. "Alright." she started. "Amy is psychologist by trade. She likes to pick people apart, especially the people I happen to like. Remember when I was in the hospital and you asked me about the boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's because of Amy. She means well but when she gets a hold of the guy I happen to like he usually runs away screaming, cops are called, there's still a restraining order on her from my college boyfriend. He thinks shes out to get him."

"She can't be that bad, _can she_?" Liz scoffed. "Uh oh, she really is that bad. You don't think I can handle it? I'm friends with House."

"You have a small point. But the question is this... How much like House can you be? If you can channel his..." she trailed off.

Wilson laughed. "His what? His ability to not give a damn?"

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say his ability to let things bounce off him." She sat in silence at her kitchen table waiting for him to answer.

"I'll be fine. Besides, if you and I are going to be seeing each other more, I should at least know your friends."

Liz sighed. "You're probably right. What do I know? I'm just the hematopathologist."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You're a what? Why didn't you mention this before?"

Liz smiled. "It's getting late, I'd better be meeting House or he'll think I abandoned him. We'll talk about it later." She made a kiss noise into the phone and said "Bye baby." She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys off the table and headed out the door.

&&&&&&&

Greg House stood outside Velvet Moon and stared at the sign. It had been years since he was in there. He still remembered the smell though. Her smell. Jessica's. He sighed heavily.

&&&&&&&

As Liz drove to the club she thought about how he had reacted. Was it shock because of her selected profession or the fact that she hadn't mentioned it before? She really would talk to him about it later.

She turned the corner and saw the long line of hopefuls waiting to see if they'd get in or not. Then she saw him. House was standing out front staring up the the neon sign for the club. She coasted up to her parking spot and the doorman removed the rope for her and she parked. After getting out she leaned over onto the roof of her car. "You gonna go in or stand there and get mesmerized by the sign? I know it's pretty but come on."

House turned around to see Liz. "It all depends. Are you going to hide behind your car all night or come in with me?"

Liz walked around her car and stood in front of House. "Okay, I'm here. Let's go."

The two of them walked right by the doorman to the dismay of many people who had been waiting in line since it was daylight still. Liz went first and House followed behind her, moving slowly as if he were hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive woman.

"She's not here, House. She's with Joaquin and Lucy across the world doing what it is that she does best." She turned around to see him staring at a picture of her on the wall. She walked over to him and took hold of his arm. "Don't dwell. She's happy, you should be too. Come on." She pulled him into the main part of the club.

There was a d.j. playing classic rock tunes from his booth. The band, or at least that's who House thought they were, were sitting in a booth knocking back a few brews. "At least they look the part. What do they call themselves again?" he asked Liz.

Liz was motioning to Amber to bring drinks when House addressed her. "Sandanista" she said without turning to look at him. "Let's sit over there, closer to the bar. More room." They walked over to the table and sat down.

"No mosh pit?" House asked with a small grin.

Liz tilted her head to one side. "Would Strummer have approved of a mosh pit?" she asked. House shrugged. "Uh huh." Liz said with an equal grin. Amber set two drinks down on the table.

"Hello Dr. House." she said as she laid a few paper napkins on the table between him and Liz.

Looking up at the twin he went to speak then turned to Liz. She mouthed 'amber' for him. "Hi, _Amber_." he said, trying to smile.

"How are you?" she was happy to see him. What was it with these people? They were all so happy all the time.

"Good." he said curtly. Liz poked him. He jumped. "How are you?"

"Really good." replied Amber. "Well, nice talking to you. See you around, I gotta do my job now." She waved to a group of young guys at a table not too far from them and said "I see you, don't get all uppity." She smiled at Liz and headed off to take more drink orders.

House sighed, as if he had been holding his breath. Liz leaned forward and said "You need to relax. Get a grip. These people don't hold you responsible for anything. You and Jess just weren't meant to be forever. That's all. Don't read into it." His look told her more than he had wanted her to know. She took hold of his hand. "Stop. Now. I forbid you to self-loathe tonight."

House gave her an odd look. He opened his mouth but closed it again, realizing that arguing with this girl would be of no use. "Fine." he conceded. "I'll need another drink." He had yet to touch the first. Liz knew this was going to be a fun night. She sighed and flagged down Amber.

&&&&&&

James Wilson was rummaging through the fridge. It had been little more than an hour and he was hungry. He frowned at the contents. Old milk, a plate of leftover meatloaf, and something else, he wasn't sure what. He decided it would be safer to order in. He ordered Chinese.

He sat and ate while he flipped through channels. Nothing was interesting him. He finally decided to watch a movie against all judgment. The choices were slim. A chick flick, a sci-fi film that he'd seen recently and then, when all hope seemed lost, he saw it. Die Hard. "Yes." he said with a bit more excitement than he should have. So he watched Bruce Willis blow things up while he scarfed down oriental cuisine. Not a bad night so far. Despite the fact that his best friend was at a concert with his girlfriend.

&&&&&&&

The bad had started early and was off to a good start. They led out with London Calling and followed it with I fought the law. House was really enjoying himself though he would never have admitted it. He hadn't touched his third drink and Liz had edged it away from him slowly so it was harder to get to when he did eventually reach for a drink.

"I'm sorry about not getting out there." He motioned to his leg. "Not much of a dancer."

Liz fanned his comment away. "I'm not a big dancer these days either. Those days were high school for me. Though back then, I could tear up a dance floor. Don't get me wrong. I was good."

House smiled. "I bet. How long is the show?"

Liz thought a second. "Three sets... so an hour and a half of actual music."

"Not bad. These kids are actually pretty good." he complimented the band.

First break was slow moving. People were still coming in and the bar wasn't as busy. But as the second set was warming up, the crowd seemed to get a bit heavier. People crowded up to the stage and the band had to move back deeper on the stage.

The beginning songs of set two were Tommy Gun and Rock the Casbah, while they played, House and Liz talked.

"So what exactly do you do for a living?" he asked her.

Liz smiled and leaned close to him. "I work in a hospital." she said coyly. "Not yours."

House grinned. "I didn't ask you where you worked I asked you what you do. What's your job?"

Liz smirked. "I'm a hematopathologist." she stared into his icy blue eyes as he digested this fact.

"Interesting. And why wasn't this in your file... doctor?"

"Because... Doctor. It wasn't relevant." She saw the look on his face and asked "You're genuinely upset that I didn't tell you aren't you?"

"If I had known I wouldn't have talked to you the way I did." He stammered and was starting to sweat. The band was in the middle of playing Junkie Slip. Liz thought 'how appropriate'.

"You mean you would have talked to me like you talk to all the other doctors you know, assuming that I'd want to know everything." House nodded. "I was sick. You were my doctor. I didn't want to be a doctor, I didn't need to be a doctor. I needed to be a patient."

House nodded again and rubbed his stubble. "Fair enough. Does Wilson know?"

"Told him tonight. He called my place just after you left. To let me know you had left."

"And?"

"It shocked him. To say the least."

House laughed. "To say the least?! He just found out that you're in the same medical field he is. You could work together."

"Maybe we'll start a private practice." Liz said acidly. She downed the remaining ring of liquid at the bottom of her glass. "Amber, another." A pale hand took her glass and brought another back to replace it. Liz handed her the $3.35 for it and Amber was off again, doing her job.

House sighed. "I'm just saying..." he started to say but Liz cut him off.

"I know it was wrong and I understand where you're coming from but it was mine to tell. If you had been me what would you have done. No, never mind. Don't answer that. It'll be something lewd and sarcastic and more than likely sexist as well."

His jaw dropped. "My god. They are right..." He laughed. "You _are_ me! Damn." Liz rolled her eyes and pushed his drink back over to him.

&&&&&&

The movie was getting boring so Wilson decided to play a few games on House's computer to kill time. He played solitaire fro a good twenty minutes. Deciding that Jews weren't meant to play cards, he got online. Out of curiosity, he googled Liz's name. His jaw dropped when he saw what popped up.

_Child prodigy hired to work at prestigious hospital _read the first headline, dated August 1997. That would have made Liz roughly seventeen. Subtract the five or six years that med school took and he was looking at a girl that graduated high school at eleven or twelve. He scratched his head. "Wow." He scrolled down to see a picture of Elizabeth during her college years. She looked the same aside from the hairdo which was a long, braided ponytail. Lizzie's hair was much shorter these days. She wore her lab coat and she was standing at an electron microscope. She was at work. "No wonder she likes to keep to herself." Wilson muttered to himself. "She's been in the spotlight for almost a decade. " He scrolled further. Numerous clippings and articles about her genius. "No wonder House likes her. She really is him. She's even a genius." He sighed and closed the browser window and went back to solitaire. His thoughts on what he would say to Liz when he saw her later that night.

&&&&&&

The second set was finishing. Sandanista were playing Train in Vain. After that they were taking a break to rest. The d.j. was firing up his equipment, ready to spin the music as soon as the band was off the stage.

House was alone at his table. Liz was off somewhere, the bathroom, he thought. The alcohol was starting to make his memory a bit sloshy.

"How about a cup of coffee?" asked Amber as she sat down at the table next to him. "It'll do you good." she coerced. House nodded and rubbed his temples. "Ok." said Amber. "I'll be right back with a cup." She rose and headed toward the bar to brew a pot.

Liz returned to the table and saw House's state. "You aren't driving are you?" she asked. "Because I'd feel really bad if something happened to you on the way home."

House waved her off. "Amber is getting me some coffee. I'll be fine."

Liz sat down and leaned in. "It's because she isn't here isn't it?" House nodded, unable or willing to deny it. Liz sighed. "You need to move on. Get on with it or you'll only slip into a deeper depression that you're already in." She was scolding him, though her voice was soft and calming.

House straightened himself. "I wouldn't have even thought of her if you hadn't..." he pointed at her accusingly.

"If I hadn't what? Been poisoned? Given you the pick? Been nice to you and invited you to this concert?" She was getting upset. Tear welled in her eyes. It happened every time she got thoroughly pi$$ed. "Hmm?" she asked him rather curtly. "Well, which is it?"

House's jaw dropped slightly. "Are you Jesse's kid too?" he asked her suddenly.

Liz was stunned. "I.. uh.. umm. No, Unless Jess happened to be there when my mom got knocked up in the eleventh grade."

House sneered at her from across the table. The liquor was having a bad effect on him. His brain told him to shut up before he wedged his foot any deeper into his throat but his mouth kept moving. "It's just you're just as... irritating as she was. Is."

Liz laughed. "Oh, so I'm irritating now? I thought you were all paternal. Protective of me and everything. You want me to go away now?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms out of defiant smugness. "What is it?"

Stunned, House quieted. "No." he said. His voice almost a whisper. She had him backed into the proverbial corner and he was trapped. Nothing he could say would get him out unscathed. "I'm drunk." was all he could manage to say.

Liz shook her head. "No $hit!" she snapped. About that time Amber showed up with the coffee.

"Here we are. Black, no sugar. The best kind to get rid of the ickies caused by drinking." Amber chimed in happily. She set down a tall coffee cup and filled it. "The pot is at the bar, when you're ready for another." She walked away just as cheerful.

House drank his coffee in silence. Elizabeth was right. He was brooding over the fact that Jesse wasn't there. The band had just taken the stage for the third set. They led off with Lightning Strikes. House sat and listened to them intently, barely speaking to Liz for the next ten minutes or so. After the time passed he leaned over and touched her hand.

Liz hadn't been paying attention. She was busy watching Danny and Joey flirt with a couple of young groupies. Amy was in a fury. It was amusing to watch. When House touched her hand she jumped. "What?" she asked, the adrenaline still bubbling up in her.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. His eyes cast to the table and the cup of coffee to his lips. Liz smiled. "What?" he asked.

"You are human after all. Just like I'd heard." Liz reached over and patted the older man's hand. "I'm sorry too. You pi$$ed me off and I acted in defense."

House nodded and looked into his cup. "I need another." he said quietly. Liz turned in her chair and let out a shrill whistle. Amber looked up and nodded. A minute later she was there to refill House's cup. "Thankyou." he said.

The band was in the middle of the third set. It was nearly one thirty. Bankrobber was just getting over and Liz knew that The Call up would be next. Liz told House this, as they were using the same set as the night before. "When Should I stay or should I go comes on, that's the last song and I usually go start my car then." She said informatively. House nodded.

"You don't stay for the last song?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Not when I hear the same songs all weekend, no. I'm here for sound checks and rehearsals and everything else that a decent band does." Liz shrugged. "I've heard them too much to care if I hear it again, you know?" House nodded.

"You know, Wilson is at my place waiting for me to come home. What if I don't go home?" his blue eyes flashed with that childish scheming that he was known for.

Liz grinned. "Got that covered. I told him , when he called, that I'd call him to let him know I was home. You're S.O.L. my friend."

House snapped his fingers and smiled. "Damn! And I thought it was a pretty good trick."

"You're forgetting something though." Liz informed him.

"What's that?"

"You and I are a lot alike. If you think of it chances are I'll think of it too." she crossed her arms and smiled at House, who could only laugh.

The final song started. Liz stood up and reached for her coat. "You wanna get something to eat?" House asked her. "Or are you that anxious to get to Wilson?"

Liz laughed aloud. "Yeah, thats it. I'm going now."

"Can I at least walk you out? This is a date after all. It would be ungentlemanly of me if I didn't."

Liz laughed harder as House took her by the arm and led her outside. "Why, thank you." she said once they were outside in the cool New Jersey air. "I don't think I would have made it without you."

House stared at her. A bemused smile creasing through his stubble. "You are a sarcastic little girl, you know that?"

"It's been brought to my attention a time or two." she said as she walked around and opened the driver door of her Chevy. "See you around, Dr. House." she said with a final smile.

"Yeah." House replied. "Maybe at the hospital? Will you and Wilson be having lunches together?"

"We might. Are you going to party crash?"

House grinned. "More than likely."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Knock first." she said with a wide, all to knowing grin.

"Eww." House said, sounding more like an eight year old boy. Liz laughed.

House walked the few blocks where he had parked his car. He got in and turned the key. As the engine turned over, he sighed. He really hadn't expected her to be there but there was still a small hope. Hope. She had made him hope. House sighed again and pulled out of his spot and drove back to his place.

&&&&&&

As Liz drove she thought back on the night. It had been a nice time aside form House's drunken rampage about Jesse. She sighed. She turned on her radio and the cd player started, picking up where it had left off earlier. Nine Inch Nails blared through the speakers. She nodded her head to the beat as she drove home to call James. Sighing again she wished there was a way she could get House to snap out of his depression. The twins and Jack had told her all about the time while he and Jess were together. She needed to know how to help him. Help him without interfering. She sighed a third time and decided to give it up for the night and go have fun with James. Amy was going to be later than usual. With Danny in town she would more than likely be staying in his room tonight so she'd stop by for clothes and then be gone. The night now had unlimited possibilities for Elizabeth. She smiled as she pulled into the parking lot and took a space.

end chapter six.


	7. Chapter 7

James Wilson sat on the couch. He was almost asleep when the phone rang and nearly startled him onto the floor. The caller I.d. read Sullivan, Eliz. A smile crossed his clean shaven face. He pressed the on button and said "Hello?"

"Hi, honey." Lizzie's voice echoed into his ears with a delightful ringing. "I'm home." she added with a bit of seduction in her voice that she was sure would get his attention.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Alone?" he asked.

"Just me." she affirmed. "You gonna leave before House gets there. He's been drinking and he may have a few unpleasant things to say."

"Oh, why's that?"

Liz bit her lip. "We'll just say that he didn't like a few things I had to say about his renewed obsession with a certain Wiccan High Priestess who shall remain nameless."

"You yelled at him?"

No. I just told him to remove his head from his a$$ and get on with it." Wilson let our a loud, jovial laugh. "What?" she asked.

"If it's the only thing I know about him, it's that House hates being told what to do. You hit the sensitive part of his ego. He's hurting. Maybe I shouldn't't leave."

Liz was frowning. "He'll be fine. He's a big boy and trust me, I think I diffused the problem." She was a bit annoyed.

Wilson was also frowning. "But for how long?"

"You'll probably hear about it at work." she replied.

"You think he'll be alright tonight?"

"James, if you don't want to come over that's perfectly fine. House is your best friend. I'll wait." Liz replied with a sigh.

After a few seconds of silence Wilson replied "No, he'll be fine. If he needs anything he'll call."

Liz smiled weakly on her end. "Ok. I guess I'll see you when you get here."

Wilson smiled broadly. "Ok. Bye." After he hung up he realized how it must have sounded to her. He slapped his palm to his forehead. "You're an idiot." he said to his reflection in the tv screen. He grabbed his coat and his keys and headed out before House came in.

&&&&

House watched as Wilson exited his apartment. Liz must have called him. He nodded, knowing that she had invited him over. With a sigh he got out of his car and walked across the street. He had been sitting in his car waiting for Wilson to leave for the past five minutes or so. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to him, it was just that he wanted to be alone. That was all. Alone. When he went in he noticed how unbelievably clean the place still was. House lifted the couch cushions, looking for some kind of booby trap. There wasn't one. "Wilson, you're no fun at all." he said with a sigh as he plopped down on the couch, propped his leg and flipped on the tv.

&&&&

Liz had changed into a pair of denim capris and a tank top and was siting on the floor trying to get rid of the new pain in her forehead. She knew how to do it magickally. Jess had taught her how. But that wasn't the point. She had to try to get it to go away on it's own first. Magick was always a last resort for Liz. Last resort. Deep in thought, she had nearly fallen asleep. The sound of someone knocking on the door shook her awake. She stood up and answered the door smiling.

"Glad to see me?" asked Wilson.

"Yes." said Liz. "But I was meditating and was almost asleep. You woke me." she added with a small giggle. The confused look on his face reminded her that he wasn't Wiccan. "You aren't supposed to fall asleep during meditation." He nodded. "Well, come in before the neighbors start talking." Liz said playfully. She took hold of his wrist and led him into her apartment.

"It looks different." Wilson said as he stepped in. "Did you do something in here?" Liz snickered. "What?" he asked

"I cleaned." said Liz as she could no longer hold the laughter back. "Thats all I've done. I vacuumed!"

Wilson laughed too. "Well." he said. "I guess I have an eye for that then."

"I guess so." Liz said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "I missed you." she cooed in his ear.

Wilson smiled and kissed her back. "You did?" he asked "How badly?" He grinned at her.

Liz saw her opportunity and ran with it. "Not very much, just a little." The look of mock hurt on his face sent her into fits. He made to tickle her and she tried to escape. But he was stringer than she was and he only pulled her closer to him. The second kiss was deeper than the first. Liz could feel it into her toes and she went weak in her knees. So this was what it felt like, she wondered. Love. Real love. It was something Liz had only ever heard of and saw in movies. Words were beyond her and she let him take her into an embrace that was worthy of the gods. It didn't take very much time indeed. The repressed sexual tension between them exploded like bomb.

&&&&&&

Greg House sat up most of the night, drinking and, as Liz was so keen to point out, self-loathing. He didn't know what had come over him. He knew he probably acted like a fool and he was genuinely sorry about it. But his pride would keep him from saying that to Liz in person. He watched a few hours of Cinemax: After Dark and polished off the last of the bourbon. he was going to be a mess in the morning.

&&&&&&&&

James and Elizabeth were a tangle of arms and legs. There wasn't a clear indication of who was who under the sheets. The air was permeated with sweat and the sounds of the bed softly squeaking. Liz's mind was in a haze. She thought to herself, this must be a dream. The second wave exploded within her and she cried out in pleasure. After that, time ceased. It must have been a few hours later because when Liz came to James was asleep beside her and they were both naked. The alcohol she had ingested at the club must have lowered her inhibitions just enough. She smiled and leaned over to James. She kissed him softly. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"Nearly four." Liz answered him sleepily. We should get up and get ready for work."

Wilson sat up. The blanket falling to his waist. "Yeah. I guess." he said cryptically."

"What is it?" asked Liz. "Are you still mad about me not telling you what I do for a living?"

"No." He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It's just that I had no idea that you were a child prodigy. I- uh, I googled your name."

Liz laughed. "Now that's new. I've never had anyone google me before. What's the World Wide Web say about me?"

"Other than you graduated college at age seventeen. You work for my competition, and..." he made a point of emphasizing the "and". You just happen to work in _my_ field."

Liz couldn't help it. He was so cute just then. She giggled. He gave her a reproachful look. "Oh, come on." she teased. "I wanted you to like me for me, not my job."

Wilson stopped, stunned by what she said. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you'd see it that way." He sighed. "So what now?" he asked, looking her right in her eyes.

Liz looked right back, trying to see what it was he wanted her to say. She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "Now? Now we shower. I bet we smell awful." Her face split into a grin as he started laughing. "You asked." she said defensively.

"I did." he conceded. "Who's first?"

Liz looked at him and smiled devilishly. "First? I thought we'd shower together."

"Elizabeth, are you baiting me?"

"Depends, are you taking the bait?"

Wilson smiled and nodded his head. He reached out to grab her and Liz squealed as she tried to get away. But her legs were tangled in the sheet and she was trapped. James held her down and covered her with kisses until they were both out of breath.

The shower was just as intense. Neither of them could keep their hands off one another. It was amazing that they were ready by five o-clock, with the amount of time they "wasted" making out here, there and where ever they could. It was a near miracle they got out of Liz's apartment at all.

They walked arm in arm to the parking lot. The faces of Lizzie's neighbors was priceless. The shy little girl who lived on the second floor had a boyfriend. It was sure to be old news by the time she got home.

&&&&&&

Wilson walked into work whistling. He had decided that it wouldn't be overkill today. He saw Cuddy in her office. Just to see the confused look on her face, he waved to her happily. He got the desired reaction. The completely confused and bewildered look on Lisa Cuddy's face made his mood even lighter. Even the nurses in the Oncology ward seemed to know something was up.

June, the middle-aged nurse who sat behind the visitors desk shook her head and waggled her finger at him. "You have a new girlfriend." she said knowingly. Wilson smiled and nodded, saying nothing, just keeping on course as he headed to his first appointment of the morning. This was a good day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth walked into work as quietly as possible. The people who knew her knew that she was never this early. Something had to be up. Her colleague, Melissa, walked up to he and eyes her suspiciously. "What'd you do last night?" she asked.

Without missing a beat Liz faced her friend and smiled, replying "Nothing that you wouldn't do."

Melissa's jaw dropped as the meaning hit her. "Nuh-uh." she said as she followed her boss into the elevator. "Who?!"

"My new boyfriend." Liz answered. She held her hand out for the files Melissa was holding. When Melissa handed them to her she opened the top one and began to read the latest results of Friday's tests. "Run another ESR for me. This one's inconclusive." she ordered the girl.

"Yes Ma'am." answered Melissa. The two young women stepped off the elevator and into the hallway. "So?" asked Melissa. "What's his name?"

Without looking up, Liz answered rather curtly "James."

Melissa raised her hands in defense. "Sorry, I'm just curious is all." She smiled and asked "How'd you meet him?"

"Melissa, can we talk about this during lunch?" asked Liz. She had switched into professional mode and personal mode was on standby. Melissa nodded. "Thankyou. Now, can you go run this test. I need to know whether or not Mrs Dailey needs surgery." Melissa walked off to the lab to run the test and Liz went into her office and sat at her desk. She had been given a bit of time off after her "sudden illness" and this was her first official full day back to work. There was a two foot high stack of charts on her desk, all awaiting her signature no doubt. Liz sighed and started what was sure to be a tedious day of paperwork and questions.

&&&&&&

Lunchtime rolled around and Wilson was sitting in the cafeteria. His sandwich was half gone. His thought were still centered on Liz and the previous night. "You gonna eat that?" asked a familiar voice. "I skipped breakfast."

"Would that be because you're hung over again?" Wilson asked as House sat down in the chair opposite him.

"No. It would be because I skipped breakfast. Are you gonna eat that?"

"No. Go ahead."

As House ate he talked, which was annoying in itself. "How was your big night with Elizabeth? Get laid?"

Wilson scoffed. "Nothing is taboo for you is it?"

House shook his head. "I figure you did. You've been sporting that stupid smile all day. And you're avoiding me. That and... nurses talk."

Wilson lowered his head and laughed. He had to laugh. House was right. The nurses to gossip a lot. "So I did." He crossed his arms. "What do you care?"

"House looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "She's a bad influence on you. You're grounded." Wilson scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously. You're starting to sound like her. I read something about this once. How people start to eventually look like their pets. Or is it pets looking like their people? I can never remember how it goes."

Wilson grinned and chuckled. "You're insane." he said emphatically. "I've got work to do. Cuddy put me on clinic duty today because you ditched again."

Finishing the sandwich House smiled at his friend. "Better you than me. People like you."

"Yeah, you just scare children and old people." Wilson retorted as he stood up. As he started to walk away he warned House, "I'm not going to let you ruin today for me."

"Good!" shouted House as Wilson stepped out of the cafeteria. Then quieter he said "Good for you Jimmy."

&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth sat in her office and ate, trying to stay out of people's way. Her thoughts were on James and how she wanted to see him as soon as she possibly could. She felt like a school girl. She sighed contentedly as she flipped another page in the chart histories she was looking through. There was a soft knock at her door. "Dr Sullivan?" asked Melissa. "Have a minute?" Liz nodded and the lab tech came in. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I was out of line earlier. It's just that you looked so happy and it's been a long time since I saw you smile like that. I was only curious."

Liz smiled at the other girl. Melissa was only two and a half younger than Liz. She was fairly new, having started her internship with Liz when she was only nineteen. She had been with Liz for a long time. Melissa was her best friend here at the hospital. "It's ok, Miss. I was just on guard this morning. I was..." She sighed. "I don't know what I expected. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." She took a pause. "You have the ESR results?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Mrs Dailey will need surgery. Should I tell her family?"

Liz shook her head. "No. I'll do it. I need to get out of the office for a bit." She patted the stack of charts. "These are done. You can take them down to Jarvis when you get the time." Melissa nodded. "I'll go talk to the family after lunch. No sense in interrupting them fro this. Let them eat. I want you to schedule her for an heart catheter this afternoon. Reserve the cath lab for me, ok."

Melissa nodded and retreated from the office with a small stack of finished files to take to Dr Jarvis, the head of the hospital. Liz sighed and decided that it was now or never and headed down to find the family of Mrs Dailey. She had to tell her husband that his fifty year old wife may need heart surgery. This was the part of her job she hated.

About an hour later Liz was back in her office. She was still reeling from the reaction of Mr Dailey. Even though she wasn't a surgeon, she was the one who discovered the problem and felt it was her job to inform the family of what she's found. It was always tough telling people their loved one may have to have bypass surgery or worse, a transplant. She just felt a small relief knowing that she wasn't operating. There were many capable OR doctors here and any one of them could do this procedure with ease. Liz leaned back in her chair and sighed. "A long day." she said out loud. "I knew this was going to be a _long_ day." At least she had the end of the day to look forward to, and James. That fact alone made the whole day worth tolerating.

&&&&&&&&&

James Wilson was still smiling, even though it was nearly three o-clock in the afternoon. He sat in his office doing paperwork and was oblivious to the fact that Cuddy was standing outside watching him. She finally knocked. Wilson looked up and motioned her in. "What brings you to my little corner of the world?" he asked her.

Taken aback, Cuddy stammered before regaining herself. "There've been rumors. I wanted to see if they were true." She paused, seeing the grin he wore. "It is true!" she scoffed. "You have a girlfriend."

Wilson nodded. "Elizabeth." he said simply.

Cuddy's mouth dropped open. "No! The sick girl who's mother was poisoning her? House's patient? That girl?" Wilson nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"That I liked her, asked her out and she said yes." He looked up and into her eyes. "Anything else?"

Cuddy looked shocked. "That's highly immoral. She was a patient..." Wilson cut her off.

"Not mine." he said. "That's fair game."

"You need to stop hanging out with House." Cuddy snapped angrily. "You're starting to have his attitude."

"Funny." said Wilson. "House was telling me that I sound like Liz." He went back to reading the chart in front of him. In a small fury, Cuddy stalked out of the Oncologist's office in a huff. James Wilson could only smile and laugh to himself.

&&&&&&&&

Five o-clock came and went. Liz was still knee deep in charts and there looked like there would be no help getting out of them. Her cell phone suddenly rang, making her jump and eep. She glanced the I.d. before answering it. It was James. "Hello?" she asked innocently.

"You still at work?" he asked her. He was obviously in his car.

"Yes. I have charts backed up from when I was sick. I have Mount Saint Paperwork to conquer before I can even think of clocking out." Wilson laughed. "You could come here." she said. It was more of a question though.

"I don't know." James started. "I'd feel funny coming to your work. I don't know why."

"Probably because it's a different hospital. Like you said I work for the "competition". I'd feel awkward coming in to see you if I were still dressed for work."

There was minute of silence before James said "What the hell? Why not? I'll see you in a few."

Liz laughed. "Alright then." She smiled. "See you when you get here."

"Lizzie?" he said before she could hang up.

"What baby?" she replied.

"I love you." he said shakily into the phone. If Liz could have seen him, she would have been able to see he was sweating lightly.

Liz smiled and bit her lip. "I love you too, baby." she said quietly. "I'll see you in a few."

"Ok." he said. His voice still a bit shaky but relieved. "Bye."

Liz grinned. "Bye."

"Well, that was interesting." said a voice from outside Liz's bubble of happiness. Looking up she saw Amy. "Are you telling each other "I love you" already?" She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "I expected more form you Liz. You could have at least gotten him laid first." Liz looked up at her best friend and grinning, raised an eyebrow. Amy gasped and started laughing. "No way!" she nearly shouted. "You?! Little miss do nothing until it's too late? Miss "I'll never do that"? You're kidding."

Liz snickered. Amy was still in the previous night's clothes. "Amy, calm down, will ya." She smiled and tried to suppress a fit of girlish giggles. It didn't work. "I told you. I really like James. And he's coming here to see me, so you gotta scram."

Amy tried to look as hurt as she could. "But why? Don't you want me around him? Are you afraid I'll frighten him off?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "No, but I know you and you'll try your hardest to either embarrass him or me. I just want a week before you start in. I gave you that with Dan." She sighed. "Why don't you go back to the apartment and change at least. You smell worse than some of the geriatric patients here."

Amy scoffed and made a frowny face. "You're telling your best friend that she smells like old people?"

Liz nodded and went back to her charting. "Yes." she said simply. "Go home and take a shower. Stay out of my room and if you find James's tie, bring it back here ok."

Amy's jaw dropped and she started to laugh. "His tie? Where might I find that?"

Liz, still not looking up at Amy, smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere between the kitchen and my room. It wasn't in my room this morning which means it's somewhere in between. Check under the breakfast bar."

Amy let out a visible shiver. "You're my best friend. We're almost sisters, we're so close. But I really didn't need that visual."

"Then don't ask question." Liz said dryly. "Now get, before you get arrested for being intoxicated."

"But I'm not drunk." Amy retorted.

"Not by the smell of your clothes. You smell like a brewery." Amy smelled herself and shuddered. "See?"

"Ok. I'll go home, shower and change. But I'm coming right back here. I want to see how you and boy wonder act together."

"Boy wonder?" Liz asked, looking up finally.

"That's what Amber said House calls him."

Liz sighed. "On occasion. And at work. _At work_." She shook her head and waved Amy away.

Amy walked away laughing. Liz went back to her work and waited for James to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

James Wilson walked through the doors of an unfamiliar hospital. He walked past the front desk and into the elevators. He was surprised to find the layout quite similar to his own place of employment. He wondered how similar the two buildings actually were. Pressing the button for the second floor he stood in silence and waited to arrive on Liz's floor.

The doors opened and he stepped into a hallway that was nothing like the second floor at Princeton-Plainsboro. The walls were a teal color and the carpet was sparse. The tiled floors were in a Native American pattern and the walls to most of the offices were actually walls instead of the glass walls they had.

He walked and followed the signs on the wall towards Pathology. He saw her office. She was a Department Head. Head of Pathology. James smiled. He could see Elizabeth in her office doing paperwork. He leaned in on the door frame and knocked. "Busy?" he asked.

Liz looked up and smiled. "No, not really. Just charting." She set aside the charts that hadn't been touched yet and thumbed through the rest of the one she had been working on. "This'll only take another second or two." She skimmed over the pages and nodded. As she signed her name at the bottom of the last page she flipped the folder closed and looked Wilson in the eyes. "I missed you." she said sweetly.

Wilson smiled back. "I missed you too.." He stepped into the office. The walls were covered in photographs of various people. A collage caught his eye. Liz was standing the the center photo surrounded by four familiar faces. To Lizzie's left were Jack and Jesse. To her right were the twins. They were all smiling. The surrounding pictures were of Liz and Amy, Liz and Jesse, There were pictures of Lizzie with people he'd never seen before. "Looks like you have a lot of friends." he said motioning to the collage.

Liz came out from behind her desk and looked at the picture he was indicating. "Yeah, they're my family. More of a real family then the one I share blood with, anyhow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I just need a picture of you and me to add to it." she purred.

Wilson pulled back to look Liz in her eyes. "You consider me _family_?"

Liz laughed. "Of course not... I consider you to be an important person in my life. Just like all those people. Jesse is like a second mom to me. Jack is my brother, and the twins are ..." she paused, searching for an appropriate term. "The twins are... the twins." she chuckled. He laughed as well.

"A picture, huh?" asked Wilson as he hugged Liz tightly. "You want to add me to the wall, then."

Liz grinned. "Why not?" She motioned to the rest of the room. "I have pictures of a lot of people. My friends from college, my friends from back home, my friends from the Circle, and my friends from here." Her grin widened into a large smile. "Your photo, though, won't go on the wall. It'll go on the desk."

Wilson, still holding her in his embrace, smiled. "Priority?"

"Of course." He grinned back at her.

"So..." Wilson started. "I never expected you to work at Freehold. I thought you'd work somewhere more..." he trailed off, leaving the ending open for Liz to finish.

"Posh? Respectable? Why can't Freehold General be as respectful as Princeton-Plainsboro? We're just as good, except for the state and Government grants you guys get. You guys have more money than we do, that's the only difference." She was grinning and her eyes had a shine to them.

A noise from behind Liz told her that Amy had reappeared. "Ewww. I did not need to walk in on _THAT_. I should have knocked." She made her way into the room and seated herself on the corner of Liz's desk. "So how are you two kids doing today?" she asked with a smile.

Liz shook her head and turned her gaze back up to James. "You know, I'm beginning to think she has some kind of radar. Everytime I either pick up the phone to call you or you're actually in the same room with me, she seems to know." She turned to Amy. "How _do_ you do it?"

Amy leaned back and fiddled with the small candy dish on the desk. She shrugged. "I guess I'm just cool like that." Liz scoffed. Amy looked insulted. "As a matter of fact I know I'm so much cooler than you are Elizabeth." She crossed her arms.

Liz gave James an incredulous look and rolled her eyes. "Here we go." she whispered to him. She winked at him and mouthed "_Watch this_." Turning to face her best friend, Elizabeth Sullivan glared at Amy. "Is that so?" she asked rather curtly. "Well, I happen to think that you're no cooler than I am."

Amy, realizing what her friend was doing decided to play along. "Oh really." She stood and took a step toward Liz. She was trying to repress a smile. "Well miss suave and sophisticated Lady doctor... I found what you asked me to look for." She grinned at Wilson and tossed him his tie. "Here ya go. Keep better track of your stuff." She turned back to Liz. "I found that thing by the balcony door. Now... how in the hell did it get way over there."

Wilson stood looking sheepishly at his tie. There was a flush to his cheeks. When Amy asked how it had gotten that far he grinned and said "I guess we weer just throwing things off as we went." the flush had turned to a deep scarlet. Liz was blushing too.

"Amy, you promised." she said simply. She was laughing but she still wanted her friend to stop.

Amy held up her hands and laughed "Ok, ok. I'll stop. But you have to let me know when you're going to be making out. I would have knocked if I'd known he was in here." She sighed. "Honestly."

&&&&&&&&

Greg House walked around in his office. It hurt him to walk but he couldn't just sit. The look on Wilson was happy. So much for him though. He brooded all day. His fellows left him alone, partly out of respect but mostly out of fear that they'd be fired. The only one who gave him any trouble was Foreman. The man just wouldn't let well enough alone. House remembered the exchange that had happened earlier.

_"Why don't you just get up the nerve and ask Liz for Jesse's new number. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even realize that you didn't get it."_

_"Mind your own business."_

_"You're upset. You need to talk to this woman if you're going to be able to function."_

_"Thanks... Cameron..."_

_"Your petty name calling doesn't effect me anymore. Besides, you can do better."_

_"Foreman, go away."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"You're not my boss."_

_"Thank you for reminding me."_

_"Just as for the damn number and get on with your life. If she wants to talk to you, she'll answer, If not.. well then, I guess you'll have your answer."_

_"Go away."_

_sigh "Whatever, fine."_

House sat down. He looked to his phone. He debated whether or not to call Liz at work or wait til she got home. "Either way she'll more than likely be with Wilson." he said aloud.

"Talking to yourself? Not a good sign." came Cuddy's voice from the hall. House looked up and glared at her. "Spill it. What's wrong." 

"Nothing." he replied. It was his fail safe answer.

"Bull... Tell me. When one of my doctors is being unusually depressed, even for you, I need to know. Spill."

House looked into Cuddy's brown eyes and muttered one word. "Jesse." 

Cuddy sighed. "What about her?" she stepped inside the office and closed the glass door behind her, ensuring their privacy from the marauding nurses.

"Liz knows her. I... the concert that she and I went to the other night was at Jesse's club."

Cuddy's gaze softened. "Was she there?" 

House's gaze turned to the floor. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" When House didn't reply right away she knew. "Ahh, you still have feelings for her."

"No. Things were just...not done right... finished properly." His dander was up, much like a dog backed into a corner.

Cuddy reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll get better. Trust me." She turned and walked out of the office, leaving House to stew in his own emotions alone once again.

&&&&&&

Liz had decided to leave the rest of the charts for the next day and she, Amy and James left Freehold General together. They laughed as they passed through the lobby and out into the chilly early spring air.

"You know." started Amy."

"Oh, here we go again." Liz interjected. Wilson laughed, intrigued at the banter between the two younger women.

"Shut up." Amy retorted. "Anyways, I was thinking." Again Liz interrupted.

"That's never good." Amy gave her the finger. "Please, continue."

Amy cleared her throat and was about to go back into her speech but stopped and waited to see if Liz was going to say anything else. When Liz was silent, she continued. "We need to have a night. Just the four of us. You two and me and Danny. It''ll be fun."

Wilson interjected. "What will we be doing exactly?" Hie experiences with the Wiccan faith had left him wondering if all they did was have sex. He was smiling though.

"A game night." Liz said. "Either couples versus couples or guys versus girls, right Aim?" Amy laughed. "Winner decided the punishment of the losers. Last time we played was in college and it was guys against girls and Amy and I lost. Dan and Joey made us streak the front yard of the frat house while yelling at the top of our lungs that Joe and Dan were "gods among men" Terribly embarrassing."

"Sounds like a ton of fun." Amy said cheerfully. She turned to Wilson. "Are you game?"

Wilson turned to Liz. "So I'll get to see you naked?" he asked with a grin.

"Confident that you'll win?" she asked back, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"I'm a good game player."

Amy snickered. "I'm not saying you aren't but Liz is ruthless when the stakes are high enough. Very brutal. You might be weeping by the end of the night."

"I doubt that." Wilson said. He glanced down at Liz. She was looking off of his opposite direction. "Elizabeth?" he asked placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm?" she asked. She was trying to hold in a fit of giggles.

"Is Amy lying?" He was getting a bit worried. All Liz could do was shake her head. James let his chin lower onto his chest. "Crap." was all he replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

House hobbled out of the hospital and to his car. The cold air made his leg hurt worse than it had all day. "Great." he groused. He rubbed it in hopes of relieving the pain, but to no avail. He got into his car and started the engine. The classic rock station blared out from the speakers a Fleetwood Mac song that he knew well.

_"Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, _

_Wouldn't you love to love her?_

_She rules her life like a bird in flight and_

_Who will be her lover?"_

Why this of all songs that had to be playing House could only assume it was some kind of Karma. The song went on.

_"All your life you've never seen a woman, taken by the sky,_

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven,_

_Would you even try?_

_She is like a cat in the dark and then she is the darkness._

_She rules her life like a fine skylark, when the sky is starless._

_Once in a million years a lady like her rises_

_Oh no Rhiannon cries but then she's gone and your life knows no answer."_

He couldn't take it anymore. He switched off the radio in anger. But it was too late. A single tear rolled down his stubbled cheek. He wiped it away angrily. "Damn." he said. He shifted the car into drive and drove home in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&

Liz, Amy James and Danny were sitting int he livingroom of Liz's apartment. "So what's the game tonight?" asked Danny.

Amy sat down with a bowl of popcorn. "Drinking game. To the movie Van Wilder."

Dan groaned. Wilson shrugged. "I've not seen that movie."

Liz sat down beside him on the sofa and hugged him. She smiled and laughed. "Uh-oh, we have a Van Wilder virgin!" Amy and Dan laughed. James looked completely confused. Liz straightened her face and began to explain. "Ok, this is a stupid college movie. You drink whenever you see or hear a certain image or phrase. For instance... Amy." Amy looked up, giving Liz all her attention. "Everytime you see Van's marker board you drink."

"Got it."

Liz continued. "Danny, everytime you see a teacher or any member of the Lambda Omega Omega Fraternity, you drink."

Danny hung his head. "Damn."

Liz smiled at Wilson. "And you, my dear, since this is your first Van Wilder experience... you must drink everytime you see the dog... the golf cart and everytime someone says the work Fuck."

"What about you?" asked Amy.

"I drink everytime The DIK guys are on screen, everytime the word dick is said and whenever Taj makes a reference to getting laid." Amy started to laugh. She fell over and slapped the pillow she had been sitting on.

"You're going to get so trashed..." she panted through her hysterical laughter.

Liz shrugged. "That's the point of the game."

Dan cleared his throat. Liz looked up to him. "What happens after we're drunk?"

Liz joined Amy in her hysterics. Both girls piped up with one word. "Charades!"

Dan groaned and turned to Wilson. "I feel bad for you, bud." He sighed. "To be stuck in this situation... on a work night more than likely with those two insane people." He shook his head. "I really feel for you."

Wilson could only smile. He nothing else to do. He began to wonder what he had gotten himself into by agreeing to come over.

Amy stood up suddenly, knocking her popcorn over in the process. "Lady and gentlemen... I give you our feature presentation, completely commercial free... Van Wilder... Starring The yummy Ryan Reynolds."

"Hey!" interjected Dan.

"Oops, was that out loud?" she asked Liz with a childish grin.

"On with it!" Liz said impatiently. Amy put the DVD in and the movie started...

&&&&&&&

House sat on his couch with the phone in his hand. The piece of paper that Liz's number had been written on was sitting on his good knee. To call her or not was his biggest dilemma. If he called her and she was busy he's feel bad or worse, grossed out. But if she wasn't busy he might have made her night. He started to dial. Halfway through he stopped and set the phone on the coffee table. He sighed and got up to go take a shower.

&&&&&&&&

The movie was about half way through and all four of the players were showing signs of inebriation. Dan could hardly walk and Liz was failing miserably at holding in her fit of giggles as she watched Dan try to make it to the bathroom. "Ooh", she said suddenly, the flash in her eyes warned Amy that she was going to do something rotten. Liz jumped to her feet and zipped past Dan a few steps and hollered "Me first, me first!" Dan panicked and nearly threw Liz to the floor in his mad dash to get to the bathroom. Liz slid down the wall and laughed until she was in tears. "Oh, that was so funny." she whined through her giggles. "My sides hurt! and I can't get back up... Jaaaames!" she called out. "Help!"

Laughing as well, James Wilson tried to get up and go to the aid of his girlfriend. He managed to get to her but once there he slid down to her and was then unable to get up himself. "I suggest we stay her tonight." he said as he put his arm around her and leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder.

Liz's tears flowed like a river and she laughed and laughed. She gasped and tried to say "I cant laugh breathe, laugh, laugh you gotta laugh stop. laugh It hurts...;laugh"

Amy had fallen over again and it was obvious that the movie was over. The four drunken adults spent the remainder of the evening laughing at one another as they tried, in turn, to get up off the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Greg House had given it up for the night. Or had he? Just once more. He got his nerve and dialed Liz's number. The sound that met his ears was nearly deafening. Amy had answered. "Lizzie's house.. Amy speaking.. kind of."

House sat there, unable to speak.

Amy waited a second before asking into the phone "helloooooooooo??" This was met with peals of laughter from the room. Amy shrugged and said "Ok, fine then. Talk to ya tomorrow." She paused, hiccuped and added. "Night, y'all." and hung up the phone.

In shock House tried to process what he'd just heard. He recognized Liz's laughter as well as Wilson's, there was another man's and then the girl who answered, Amy. They were having a party... on a Monday night. Wilson was not like this at all.

Still disturbed and unnerved, House went to bed. He decided to have a talk with his best friend in the morning. Hang over or not, he was going to have this talk.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning brought with it not only the shining golden sun but the pounding headache associated with a typical hangover. Liz and James were together, in her bedroom. It was a miracle they survived the night. Both of them were more worse for wear and it showed. Liz slid out of bed trying not to wake him up as she did. She staggered out to the living room and saw her friends on the floor. Danny was wearing only his boxers. Amy was in a camisole top and... oddly enough a pair of Danny's boxers. Liz had to snicker. She went to the fridge to see what there was to eat. The pickings were few. Leftover chicken, a handful of french fries from a few days ago and a half full half-gallon of milk. She wrinkled her nose and shut the door. As she headed back to her room she caught sight of the clock. A groan escaped her. Not even four hours had passed since they had decided to call it a night. The time was now reading 4:21 am.

"James, baby." she cooed as soft as she could into Wilson's ear. Her own voice hurt her so she was trying to keep him as pain free as possible. "Baby." she whispered a bit louder. He stirred and rolled over to face her. "Morning." she said in the same whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked her in a similar whisper.

"Headache." she replied. He nodded. The motion of such made his own head throb with the thunder of his own heartbeat. He groaned. "What a night."

Liz smiled at him. "It gets better." she managed to say with her actual voice.

Wilson squinted at her and asked "How?"

She grinned, even though that too seemed to hurt in some way. "It's only been about four hours." She grinned again. "Time for work."

"Ugh." He said as he slowly sat up. "You're a cheerful hangover. I'm in trouble aren't I?" He curled his lip at the thought of Liz being happy in spite of the pounding in her head.

She snickered, then winced as another shock wave of guilty pain shuddered through her skull. "I'm happy that you're here to wake up next to." she said, looking longingly into his eyes.

James lifted the sheet. He was in just his boxers. "Did we...?" he asked slowly.

Liz smiled. "No clue." she replied. "Sucks huh?" He nodded. What a thought. To not remember having sex with your girlfriend because you were both blitzed out of your minds. He tried not to think... It hurt. "Wanna take a shower?" she asked him playfully. "The water might help. Besides, the Acetaminophen is in there and I believe I can hear it calling to us."

Wilson leaned toward the bathroom door and strained. "Yes, I do believe I hear it too." he said with a grin. "And a shower sounds good."

&&&&&&

Amy rolled over when the sound of the shower kicking on started the pipes rattling in the walls. It was like a freight train chugging through the room. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head in attempt to drown out the sound, but it only made it worse. The rumbling only got lower and more thunderous. "Oh, Elizabeth." she groaned.

Danny, who had, up until this moment been sound asleep lifted his head out of the balled up tee shirt he was using for a pillow and asked "What time is it?"

Amy rolled over onto her stomach and groused "It's too damn early, that's what time it is! Those doctors and their early hours."

&&&&

The hot water was not the only thing creating steam in the shower. James and Liz were busying themselves "helping" one another wash. The hot water seemed to relieve the pressure of the hangover and they were beginning to enjoy themselves. Possibly a bit too much. As Liz reached for the soap again she slipped and nearly fell on her butt. James caught her but she was all soapy and she slid out of his grip. The two bodies tumbled to the floor of the tub and started to laugh. The water was causing the bubbles of soap to run off them. They just sat there in the garden style bathtub and laughed.

"Suppose we should get out and get dressed?" he asked her.

"Why?" asked Liz. "I'm comfy."

Wilson looked around the tub. Even though she was a smaller person, the two of them filled the tub. "How on earth are you comfortable?" he asked motioning to the cramped space.

Liz slapped her forehead and cringed at the sharp pain. "You're dense in the morning aren't you?" she asked. She waited for the meaning to sink into his brain. When he smiled and nodded knowingly she laughed. "There ya go." She leaned over and kissed him, the shower acting like rain, falling on their heads.

Their makeshift make out was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Hurry up, will ya." came Amy's shouting. "Other people have to pee, you know."

"So come in and pee." Liz hollered back. She went back to kissing Wilson. They stood up and finished rinsing off. "Give us a minute." she said as she stepped out onto the small rug and grabbed a towel.

There was a pause before Amy's voice echoed through the hollow door. "Oh... Gods! You're in there together! Ugh, I did not need that visual!" She continued to make sounds of being grossed out. Liz looked at James, winked and snickered.

Amy stood back as the door opened and both Liz and James walked out... in just towels. Amy diverted her eyes. "Gods you guys! Come on, I didn't need that."

Once Wilson and Elizabeth were safely in Liz's room Amy muttered to herself. "I wish Dan would do things like that with me." She went int he bathroom and promptly stepped in a puddle of water. The sounds of her curses could be heard in the hallway.

&&&&&&

House paced the floor in the Clinic. He wasn't scheduled for clinic duty but he wanted to see Wilson immediately when he came in. Cuddy saw him and approached him with an air of caution. "House?" she asked warily. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Wilson. He went to a party last night. I want to see how hung over he is."

Cuddy let out a disgusted sigh and rolled her eyes. "Ok, then. But since you're here, you might as well sign up for you clinic duty. I'm not going to let you out of it again." House winced. "Pick your days." she ordered him. Without looking, House reached behind him and pointed to the days he would work. Cuddy looked and announced the days he chose. "Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday." She nodded her approval. "Good, since today is Tuesday, I'll expect to see you at nine when the clinic opens." She turned on her heels and walked back toward her office feeling mighty.

House continued to wait... and wait... and wait. It was nearly five when James Wilson's car pulled into the parking lot.

&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth Sullivan's pager went off. It was the Daileys. Mrs Dailey was scheduled for her heart surgery. Bypass was a fairly easy procedure. Dr Patel would be able to do it without any problems. She was needed to explain things better to the family. It seemed that they liked Liz in particular to all the other doctors. Maybe it was because she was what the administrators called "more human" than the other professionals she worked with.

After her consult with the Daileys, Liz headed to her office to do more charting. She was feeling lucky that she wasn't one of those doctors that had to deal with people a lot. She was a pathologist and usually stayed close to the lab. Her charting was behind so the lab work was left to her assistant pathologists, of whom Melissa was in charge.

As Liz waited for the elevator to come down to her, Jarvis, the head of the hospital walked up beside her. "So, I hear you're sleeping with the enemy." he said coldly.

Without missing a beat, Liz retorted "At least I'm sleeping with someone, Jarvis."

The elevator doors opened and Liz stepped inside. To her dismay, so did Dr Jarvis. "Listen, Dr Sullivan." He started off by using her title, this wasn't going to be good. "You're well aware that I think your methods of doing things are quite unorthodox."

Liz replied dryly "I am."

He continued. "I've come across some interesting evidence that would suggest that you are... how do I put this as delicate as possible?"

Liz turned to look at the older man. "By all means, Troy, I'm not a pretty little flower all fragile and weak. Tell me what you really think of me. I insist." Her temper was raising.

Jarvis, obviously annoyed at the use of his first name made a stifled coughing sound and said "You're falling behind in your work, the interns are doing the brunt of it and I feel that you're more of a hindrance to this hospital that an asset."

Liz was stunned but she kept her cool. "You do realize that I was in out due to a sudden illness. I was unable to be here and do my job properly. The interns are simply helping me out until I get back on my feet. Is that a problem?" The elevator doors opened and Liz stepped out into her hallway and headed toward her office. Jarvis followed her.

"Yes, sudden illness. I'm sure."

She turned on him. "Are you accusing me of faking my illness to get out of work? Who do you think you're talking to?" Her voice was starting to pitch. "I have put in more than my fair share of hours to this hospital and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some bureaucrat like you try to fire me because I took a week off to recover from almost dying!" She was starting to get loud and a crowd was gathering. "Now, if you'll excuse me... _Doctor_ Jarvis, I have work to do." She opened her office door, stepped in and pointedly closed the door in his face. She pulled closed the blinds and sat alone in the dark. The realization of what was happening rushed over her like a tidal wave. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first appropriate number she came to...

&&&&&&&

The phone in House's office rang. He wasn't there, of course. He was following Wilson around trying to get him to spill about the party the night before at Liz's place. When his voice mail picked up, Liz sighed and left a message. "House, it's Elizabeth. I need to speak with you, it's rather important. Call me on my cell, I know you have the number." She hung up and waited. She didn't get right to her charts because her fight with Jarvis had brought the return of her hangover headache.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Leave me alone, I'm not telling you shit!" Wilson said as he tried once again to duck away from House and his probing questions.

"Never. Not until you tell me what you did last night." House poked Wilson with his cane and grinned when the younger man made a face of pain. "I'm not going to leave until you tell." he said.

Wilson, tired of the harassment, gave in. "Alright." he said, leaning over on a counter. The fluorescent lights were making his eyes burn and his head throb. "We played a drinking game. With a movie."

House leaned in. "What movie?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "We watched Van Wilder." he replied. "Why do you care?"

House smiled. "I don't. I just wanted to know." He turned and walked around the counter to the other side and faced Wilson. "Where'd you sleep?"

"You're a sick and twisted individual." Wilson berated. When House brandished the cane like a broadsword Wilson held up his hands. "In Liz's room... in her bed..." House raised an eyebrow. "_With her_." he added an emphasis.

House winced as if the information was too much for him to handle. "Ok." he said defeatedly. "I get it."

Wilson smiled and laughed. "So... I win?"

"Not quite. I'm not through with you." House said venomously. "Later though, I have work to do."

Wilson scoffed. "Yeah, what kind?"

Without turning back to look at his friend House muttered "Cuddy roped me into doing clinic duty." He walked off in the direction of his office. Wilson snickered and retreated to the darkness of his office.

House walked into his office and gathered up his things before heading down to the clinic. It was 8:42 and if he was a second late Cuddy'd have him doing extra hours just make him miserable. He noticed the light blinking on his phone. He had a voice mail. He almost didn't check it because he was in a hurry, but since he could talk and walk at the same time; talented as he was; he'd check it on his way down.

_"House, it's Elizabeth. I need to speak with you, it's rather important. Call me on my cell, I know you have the number." _

The sound of Liz's voice coming out of his phone jarred him. Why hadn't she called Wilson? He decided that he'd call her closer to lunch to keep the she-devil at bay.

&&&&&

Liz was working in silence when there was a sift knock on the door. "Come in." she said. The door opened and Melissa entered. "Hi Miss, how are things for you today? Has Jarvis been to threaten you today too?"

"Actually.. yeah. He accused us of being your workhorses and that we needed to start making you do your job. It's crap."

Liz smiled. "I know." she said to the girl.

"Is it true?" asked Melissa. "Is Jarvis really going to fire you?"

"He'd be a fool to but seeing as he is who he is... I wouldn't put it past him."

Melissa was fit to be tied. "What will you do?" Her voice tinted with worry.

Liz looked up from her work and grinned. "I have a plan." she said cryptically. Melissa didn't look too sure. "Trust me Miss. I have things under control. If my back up fails on me, I have third option."

Missy sat down in a chair opposite Liz and asked "What's that?"

"My friend Amy."

"What about her?" asked Melissa. "I thought she was a psychologist."

Liz smiled. "She is. But her father is a lawyer."

Melissa's face lit up with the realization. "Ahh, " she said knowingly. "I see now."

Liz pointed to her assistant and smiled smugly. "Jarvis won't know what hit him if he fires me."

Melissa was intrigued. "How's that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "In time, my dear. In time."

&&&&&&&

It was eleven o-clock. Wilson as in his office, trying to avoid being seen. His patients were important to him but in his semi- hung over state he was quite useless to them. He had decided that solitude was far better than the sounds of crying mothers and whimpering kids. He then realized that his thoughts made him sound like House and he had to smile.

He decided that he'd take lunch early and try to eat in the cafeteria to avoid the gossip that he was somehow becoming a hermit.

&&&&&&

House sat in Exam Room one and waited fro the hour to chime. His last patient of the morning had just left and he was cleaning things up as best as he could. He put the trash in the trash can and closed the drawers and walked out into the hall.

"Where are you going?" asked Cuddy.

House turned to see her standing behind him with a frown on her face. "Me?" he asked innocently. "I'm going to lunch. Care to join me?"

Cuddy shook her head and sighed. "Be back here in one hour."

"Yes, Mother." House sniped as he limped of to the cafeteria. On his way he dialed Liz's number.

&&&&&&&

Liz's cell phone rang, startling her as she was napping in her office. She sat up violently and answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" she asked.

"Liz?" asked House's voice. "You called?"

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Liz yawned and answered "Yeah, I need to ask you a favor."

House raised an eyebrow. The smile that formed on his face was eerie, creepy even. "I thought you had a boyfriend? Or is Jimmy not doing his job well?"

"Shut up. Cretin." She snapped into her phone. "Listen, some things might be going down here and I might be in the market for a new job." She paused. "Might. I need the number of your Dean of Medicine."

House scoffed. "You want Cuddy's number. Why'd you call me for it?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "James told me you had it in your phone. I'd like the number, House." She sighed and added, strained "please."

House sighed and relented. He gave Liz the number and asked quietly. "How bad are things over there?"

"My boss is accusing me of sleeping with the enemy." Her voice was dry and hollow sounding.

House stifled a snicker. "Oh?" he asked

"Stop." Liz said coldly. "Don't joke, this is serious. I could lose my job over dating James."

House stopped walking and sat down on a bench in the hallway. "Can they really do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I do know that Freehold and Princeton-Plainsboro are in some kind of argument over a study on something... It's not my field so I'm not sure of the particulars." She sighed. "But if it comes down choosing my job over James, there's no contest. I'll quit before I'm fired."

House was stunned. Liz was prepared to give up her job before she'd break up with Wilson. It was admirable. The kind of thing he'd never do. "Ahh." he said, unable to come up with anything else.

"House." Liz said on her phone. Her office was seemingly closing in on her.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thanks. I know how weird things must be, me dating your best friend. But I really do care about James. You know that right?"

"Yes." he said. "I get it."

"I, uh... I'd better get on with my game plan. I need to call Dr Cuddy as soon as possible before they start tapping my phone." Her voice was full of humor but it didn't have the happy tone to it.

House nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him. "Ok. Talk to you later.."

"Ok."

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

Liz smiled. "Thankyou." She hung up her cell phone and dialed the office of Lisa Cuddy.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, how may I help you?" came the rapid answer to the call. She was used to answering the phone this way, Liz could tell.

"Dr Cuddy." she started.

"Elizabeth?" asked the other woman.

Liz laughed in spite of the circumstances of the call. "Yes." She cleared her throat. "Um, Dr Cuddy, I have a question for you. A proposition for you really. An offer if you will. Something that will boost the notoriety of your hospital." She waited.

"I'm waiting." replied Cuddy. This girl knew how to get her attention. And she had it, fully.

"How would you like to be the newest employer of the state's leading Hematopathologist?" Liz was leaning over onto her desk.

"I'm listening." Cuddy answered. "How's this?"

"I'm in the market for a new job as it were. I know you know who I am, what I do. You knew before House and James did. You knew the minute I was wheeled through your doors. I know you did."

"I did. Go on."

"You see, I have a small problem. A dilemma. My boss, Troy Jarvis, m sure you know him or know of him. Well, he has more or less told me that he's out for blood and I'm the target. He's not too happy with my relationships with House and James. He thinks I'm a spy for you, even." Liz laughed. "He accused me of faking my illness to get out of working here at Freehold so I could give you and your team important information on the test that Pathology is working on, our medical journal studies. The things I'm sure you know our respective hospitals have been fighting over for the past five years."

Cuddy leaned forward onto her own desk and chewed her lip. "Yes, I know Jarvis. A real creep. A misogynistic bastard and a liar to boot." She sighed, smiled and asked "When can you start Dr. Sullivan?"

Liz grinned and laughed a tiny bit. "How does Thursday sound? I have to give a bit of notice to my staff. I have to appoint new people, that'll take the rest of today and tomorrow."

Cuddy smiled. "That sounds good."

Liz paused. "Will my relationship with James cause problems? We will be working together."

Cuddy nodded to herself. "Only if you think it will. That's between you two."

Liz was relieved. "Thankyou Dr Cuddy."

"No, thank you, Liz. You made my day. I'm just wish I could see the look on Jarvis' face when you tell him you quit to come work for me."

Liz laughed. "I can have that videoed." she offered. "My assistant had a camera phone." Cuddy laughed. "I'll see you on Thursday... Boss." Cuddy laughed again and the two women disconnected their call.

Elizabeth rose from her desk and walked to her door. She paused, then turned around. She went to a closet and pulled out a few collapsed file boxes and set them up. She removed all her pictures from her wall and set them neatly into one box. She then went to her computer and printed off every file she had. She smiled as she dropped the papers into the other box with a finality that made her feel rather good. She emptied her desk and cleared off the top. She left only her unchecked charts and her computer, a few pens and her scrip pad.

As she walked out of her office she thought about the past ten years. A whole decade this room had belonged to her. It had sen her turn twenty one and had watched her fight over the phone with numerous people, her mother included. "Good riddance." she muttered as she stepped over the threshold and into the hallway. She made her way toward Pathology and to Melissa. She saw the girl standing at a microscope. "Missy, can you come here for a moment?" she asked, just peeking into the room. Melissa walked out into the hallway.

"What is it?" she asked, straightening her lab coat.

"I'm leaving." Liz said with such finality that Melissa knew she wasn't lying. "I'll be gone by Thursday. You are my replacement. I've made it official... In writing." Seeing the other woman's apprehension she added quickly. "You're ready for this, I know you are. I have faith in you, Miss. have faith in yourself. You can do this."

"But what about Dr Jarvis?" Melissa was close to tears.

Liz sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "When the board finds out that he's the reason I quit, there will be a hearing. As my replacement, I'm leaving it up to you to tell them exactly the kind of crap he's put us all through in the past few years. The comments, the suggestions, the looks, everything. Do not leave anything out." She smiled. "And one more thing."

"Anything!" Missy replied.

"When I tell Jarvis... I want you there, with witnesses... and your phone. I want his reaction on video.. for a friend."

Melissa couldn't help but laugh. "Ok." she giggled.

Liz sighed again and looked at her colleague sternly. "You have to be strong. You can't cave in around Jarvis. He's an animal. He takes pleasure in making others miserable. He thrives on it. Don't ever let him make you cry... at least not in public." Melissa nodded. "Ok. lets get your stuff into your new office Doctor."

As the two women walked toward their respective destinies, James Wilson was stepping into his own...

&&&&&

"Who were you just talking to?" he asked as he walked up to House.

"Elizabeth." he said, his voice touched with confusion. "She wanted Cuddy's number. Any idea why?"

Wilson shrugged. "Could be some girl thing. I don't pretend to understand it." House shrugged. and the two men walked into the cafeteria and ordered their lunches. Wilson payed for both. "You plan this don't you?" he asked as he shelled out the cash for both sandwiches.

House tried to look hurt. "Who, me? James, I'm ashamed of you." He started but Wilson just walked away from him. House followed. "About last night." he said suddenly as he sat down.

"What about last night?" asked Wilson.

"Are you aware that I called to talk to Liz last night and you guys were in the middle of your partying?"

"You called last night to talk to my girlfriend?" Wilson asked as he took a bite of his Reuben.

"I wanted Jesse's new number." he said quietly. Wilson's jaw dropped open. Luckily he had swallowed his bite of food. "Yeah, I know. I'm pathetic."

Wilson shook his head. "No, you're not. You're still in love with her. Aren't you?" he asked. "Did she give it to you?"

"Some girl called Amy answered the phone... I was too stunned to speak. I could hear you guys having fun and laughing and I was caught off guard. I hung up."

Wilson fought to keep a straight face. "Ahh, Amy. Well she's Liz's best friend. And we were having fun..." he trailed off. "Are you upset that you weren't invited?"

House answered so quickly that Wilson almost dropped out of his chair. "NO!" He went quiet again. "No, I'm not. It's just that..." He sighed. "It isn't like you. To go off and do things during the week. It's unsettling."

Wilson didn't try to repress his smile now. "You're jealous! Oh, this is rich! You're jealous of my girlfriend."

House frowned. "I am not."

Wilson started to laugh. "Yes you are. I can see it now. You can't stand it that she and I spend so much time together and I'm not around for you to bug. That's it isn't it?"

"Shut up." muttered House. "I just wanted Jesse's number. That's all. Shit!"

Wilson coughed out his last laugh and calmed himself. "Well, if I see Lizzie today, or talk to her, I'll ask for it for you."

"Thanks." mumbled House. He picked up the remainder of his sandwich and walked out of the cafeteria.

Wilson remaining at the table watched his friend go. Stunned he thought about the conversation. He felt left out, that had to be it. He'd talk to Liz about it later.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz and Melissa walked through the halls on their mission. To those who saw them it was like watching the final scenes from Dead Man Walking. They seemed to know that something was up and they started to get a small gaggle of followers. As they two women neared Jarvis' office Liz turned to Melissa and said "OK now, Miss, you have to be silent and strong here. Do not frown, smile or show any other emotion. Be brave, be like... me."

Melissa smiled. "I'll try my best."

Liz grinned. "Phone ready?" she asked quietly. Miss nodded. "OK, here goes." she reached forward and knocked forcefully on his office door.

The smug look on Troy Jarvis' face was perfect. "Come to beg forgiveness, Sullivan?" he asked. His eyes leveled straight to her chest.

Liz rolled her eyes and looked to Melissa who nodded. "No, Troy, I'm here to tell you this... " she planted her feet and placed her hands on her hips for good measure. "I Quit!"

The uproar from the crowd was a cheer to end all cheers. Someone had finally stood up to Jarvis and they were not about to let this die that quickly. Jarvis on the other hand looked as if he was having the biggest practical joke played on him ever. He started to laugh.

"You're kidding right?" he asked. "What's the joke. Come on now ladies, let's be serious here for a second." His tone was just as condescending as usual but his sarcasm had increased.

Liz sighed and placed a well concerned hand on the older man's shoulder. "Sorry Dr Jarvis... but this is no joke. I really am quitting. And I owe it all to you. If you hadn't come after me this morning like a wild coyote and tried to rattle me, this would not be happening. Have a nice life." She turned and started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "By the way. Melissa is replacing me and don't think for one second that you can manipulate her like you do the nurses. Melissa is just as tough and just as wise as I am to what you do around here. Keep your distance and be respectful or Karma will have to come kick your ass." The cheers erupted again and Melissa curtsied to Jarvis and turned on her own heel and followed Liz back to the office. As they rounded the corner the cheers for them and the jeering at Jarvis could still be heard clearly.

When Melissa caught up to Liz she was smiling. "I think you made him cry." she said through quiet giggles.

"Good." said Liz. "I hope he'll start to realize that the women in this hospital aren't toys, they're people." After a few minutes of walking she shrugged and groused. "Though it won't last long."

Melissa concurred. "Naturally."

The end of the day came with much relief. Elizabeth walked through the door of her apartment and slumped onto her couch. Amy was sitting at the table in her tiny kitchen eating the remnants out of an old carton of ice cream. "How was work?" she asked. Liz didn't answer, she only let her head droop onto her chest and let out a weary sigh. "Uh oh." she said and she got up from the table and crossed the room to kneel in front o her best friend. "What happened? Did Jarvis give you a hard time again?"

Liz, still stunned by what she had manged to do in one afternoon shrugged and said blandly. "I quit Freehold. I start at Princeton-Plainsboro Thursday."

Amy dropped to her knees. "You what?!" She clapped a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Ho-ly Gods! Liz what the hell were you thinking?"

Liz looked up this time. "I was thinking about James." She stated. "I was thinking about James and about all the times Jarvis tried to lift my skirts with a stray cane or look down my top as we passed in the hallway. I thought about how all the women on the staff are afraid to wear things that they like because of him. You know I have half a closet full of clothes that I haven't worn to work because I know Jarvis would make a snide or inappropriate comment about it. I want to work somewhere better than that. That's why I transferred to Princeton-Plainsboro this morning."

Amy sat back. Her gaping mouth twisted up tino a smile. "So you stuck it to him right?" She leaned forward. "Jarvis I mean. You really let him have it didn't you?"

It was Lizzie's turn to grin. "Melissa got it all on her camera phone. I'm having her email it to me tonight. I have to forward it to my new boss. She dislikes Jarvis as well. It'll be a nice starting out gift from me."

Amy laughed. "Oh, you're too mean."

Liz laughed as well. "James would tell me that it would be something House would do, I bet."

"Probably."

"I'm beat Aim. I'm gonna shower and hit the hay. If James calls tell him nothing, you understand. I want to be the one to tell him. House either. I need to be the one to say it to them. In person. I have to go in tomorrow to have an initial meeting with Dr Cuddy. I'll tell them then. But they aren't to know that I'm coming in either. Just tell him I had a bad day at work and I took a Tylenol and went to bed."

Amy laughed. "Okie dokie. I can do that."

Liz went sleepily to bed, forgoing her shower for the morning.

House limped out of his office. There had been no real interesting cases for him and his team to work on and as a result the entire team was working in the clinic all week, or until something better came along. He saw Wilson heading out the front doors and whistled at him. Looking up, Wilson dropped his head and walked over.

"What?" he asked.

"You hear from Liz at all this afternoon? I asked Cuddy if she'd gotten a call from Liz and she said she did but wouldn't go into the details. I think they're conspiring against us." He paused and looked around. "Women are evil." he said with a shifty eyed look that made Wilson smile.

"Yes, I'm sure they're off somewhere plotting our destruction at this very moment. Good night House. And no, I havent heard from Liz at all today. She said she was going to have a busy day today and that I might hear frm her tomorrow." He reiterated. "Good night." and he turned on his heel and walked out of his workplace and to his car. He was too tired to think, so he just went back to his hotel room and lay, fully clothed on the bed and fell asleep.

The morning light peeped into the window, casting intriguing patterns of light and shadow on the walls of Liz's bedroom. She opened one eye and groaned. She thought about pulling the covers over her head and calling in sick or better yet.. dead. It was then that she remembered that she didn't work and Freehold any longer. A wry smile made its way to her lips. She sat up and stretched. It may turn out to be a wonderful day after all.

She hopped out of bed and grabbed her best outfit from her closet. One of the real pretty ones that she never wore to Freehold because of Jarvis' wandering stares. She headed off to the bathroom to shower.

Amy, sleeping on the couch opened her eeys to the sounds of the pipes groaning under the pressure of the water. She glanced at the clock on the VCR. It was nearly 5 am. She yanked her blanket up over her head and moaned out a long hollow crying whine of "Liz!"

Elizabeth studied herself in the mirror. She managed to get her routine down to an art over the past few years and she was good at it. She washed her face and applied a light layer of foundation before adding a complimentary shade of greenish eye shadow. She put a pair of pearl earrings into her ears and a matching necklace that had been handed down to her by her grandmother. She opted out of using lipstick in favor of some strawberry flavored lip gloss. She was young after all, no need to be completely adult all the time. She was dressed and nearly ready to go when Amy knocked on the door.

"Gotta pee." she said sleepily.

Liz laughed. "Be right out." She tossed her supplies back into the wicker basket that resided on a shelf next to the sink and wiped the rest of the mirror clean with her towel. When she opened the door, Amy was standing beside it, leaning lazily on the wall.

"Yow!" she said when she saw Liz. "Got a date?" She looked her friend up and down, inspecting her for flaws. "You look good today. Where'd you get that?"

Liz smoothed out the crease of her blouse and smiled. "What this? I've had it for years. I was surprised it still fit to be honest." She did a small turn in the hall. "Like?" she asked.

Amy nodded. "Like a lot. I bet James will like too."

Liz grinned and giggled. "I though he might. She tugged at the blouse uneasily. "It doesn't show too much cleavage does it?"

Amy waved her off. "Nah. Not any more than Dr Cuddy's blouses do."

Liz sighed, slightly relieved. "Thanks Aim. I'm gonna head in now. I have some kind of orientation do endure before I can be signed on as an employee."

Amy walked past her friend into the bathroom and closed the door. "Good luck." she hollered through the door.

Elizabeth walked across the room tot he kitchen and made herself a bagel with jam on it. She decided to eat it int he car on the way to work. Work... she thought. I work where James works now. The thought made her snicker.

House walked into Cuddy's office and sat down on the small sofa. He said nothing. Cuddy was at her desk, doing paperwork. She said nothing either. This went on for about five minutes or so before House made a coughing noise.

"Something wrong House?" she asked without looking up from her work.

"What'd you and Liz talk about yesterday?" he asked bluntly.

"None of your business, House. Let it be." she replied, still not looking up at him, which infuriated him to no end.

"Oh, come on!" House goaded. "You talked, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Things."

This was going nowhere and House knew it. "Fine. I'll call Liz at work and ask her."

Cuddy looked up from her work. "You leave that girl alone. She doesn't need you to make her life any more chaotic then it already is."

House pointed his finger at her and grinned. "Ah HA!" he shouted. "You know something Cuddy, what is it?"

Cuddy crossed her arms. "It isn't my place to tell. You'll find out soon enough." She gave him a curt nod and returned to her work. "Close the door on your way out." she instructed him nonchalantly.

House was stunned. He had just been blow off. He dropped his shoulders and retreated from the office. On his way out he ran into Foreman.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Away from there." he said as he motioned toward Cuddy's office. "It's really cold in there today, you might want to bundle up before going in."

Foreman laughed than changed the subject rather deftly. "Talk to Jesse yet?"

House looked up at him with shock. "No." he said, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "I haven't been able to get a hold of Liz to get her number."

"You're stalling."

"Am not!"

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Yes you are. You always do this. You whine and mope around until you either get up the nerve to call the woman or drink her out of your system. And you seem pretty sober this morning. Stalling. What are you waiting for?"

"Her number might be helpful." House countered snidely.

"So call Liz and get it."

"Like it's that easy."

"Actually it kinda is."

House scoffed and walked away from Foreman on his way to his office to do just what Foreman said he was doing. To mope.

Elizabeth Sullivan hurried past the clinic on her way to Cuddy's office. Hadley, the only female member of House's team watched her go by. "Wasn't that Wilson's girlfriend? she asked Taub, who was standing closest to her. He glanced up in time to see Liz turn the corner.

"I think so." he said without any caring in his voice. Hadley scoffed and went back to work in Exam six.

As Liz slowed her pace she straightened her collar and knocked on Cuddy's office door.

"Come in." she called out. Liz stepped in. "Ah, Elizabeth, please have a seat. You're quite lucky. You just missed House."

"Shame." Liz said with a small gasp. She seated herself and removed her coat.

"Shall we get started on what you can expect here at Princeton-Plainsboro?"

While Liz and Cuddy went over the fine points of working at this particular hospital, House sat in his office staring at the phone, trying to decide if he should call Liz at work or not...

Wilson made his rounds in the Oncology ward...

House's fellows made their days go by as fast as they could and hoped for a spectacular case that would free them from Clinic duty...


	11. Chapter 11

The interview had gone well. Elizabeth had sat in Cuddy's office and listened to speeches and went over paperwork that would ensure her a proper place in the hospital. As young as she was there wasn't any doubt that news of her hire would circulate quickly. She had expressed the desire to speak with both James and House before the rumor mill got going too fast. She decided to go directly to James' office first and let him know before House. He was her boyfriend after all.

As she neared the room she could hear him trying to calm down a patient's mother. The girl, about fifteen was visibly sick and her mother was in hysterics. Liz walked into the doorway and cleared her throat. "Need anything Dr Wilson?" she asked in her 'work tone'.

He looked up at her with a "help me" expression on his face. He looked tired.

Liz stepped in and skirted the mother and daughter. "I'm Dr Sullivan. I work in the pathology lab. I'll be running all the tests on this pretty young lady." The girl smiled. "I can assure you that Dr Wilson is the best Oncologist in the state. He takes very good care of his patients, as do I. His patients are my patient too." She cleared her throat and addressed the girl. "If there's anything you want or need, no matter what it is I might be able to get it for you... " At that moment Chase walked by, heading down to the ER to talk to Cameron. Liz smiled and leaned in closer to her. "I can even get you the phone number of the cute blond surgeon that just passed the room." The girl beamed and blushed. Liz could see the relief on Wilson's face when the girl smiled, which caused the mother to calm down. He sighed.

"Well then, should I make another appointment?" he asked the mother.

The girl spoke up first. "Can you really get his number?"

Liz grinned. "I can get him to visit you in your room even." she replied. "I'm cool like that."

The girl turned to her mother and said "I want to come back here mom. Not the other hospital." The mother nodded to her daughter and then to Wilson who quickly scheduled the appointment for later next week.

"Thank you." he said to Liz once the pair were out of the office. "You didn't have to lie though."

"Lie?" asked Liz.

"About working here."

Liz smiled. "Who said I was lying?" She leaned over the desk and kissed him.

"But you work at Freehold... Don't you?"

Again Liz smiled, laughing along with it. "I worked there yesterday. Tomorrow I work here."

Wilson's face flashed with a sudden recognition. "That's why you called House to get Cuddy's number." Liz nodded.

"I wanted to talk to her before I quit my job at Freehold. I needed to make sure I had a place here before I did something drastic." She smiled at James and slipped into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"So... you really work here, then?" he asked her. Liz nodded the affirmative. "Wow. This is going to be different." he mused.

"Hows that?" she asked.

"Well, I've never worked with someone I date before."

Liz gave him the 'yeah, right' stare. "I really find that hard to believe. From what House has said..." she trailed off, leaving it up to him to talk.

Wilson sputtered. "So I took out a few nurses. Nothing ever came of it. They were just dates."

Liz laughed. "I don't care who you took out or when or what you did. All I care about is whether our relationship can survive us working together." She looked James in his eyes. "Can it?" she asked.

Wilson smiled. "I hope so.. But remember, you also work with House. And he has a tendency to screw with people. Namely me. I don't want you to get caught in the middle of things when he goes off on one of his rampages." Liz giggled. "What?" he asked.

Liz pointed to herself. "Lived with Jesse." she said, knowing he'd understand what she meant.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting." he murmured.

Elizabeth smiled at him again. "I have things to do, people to talk to. I can't stay. How about we pick up on our conversation during dinner. Say, seven?"

Beaming, Wilson nodded. "Sounds good. See you then."

Standing up Liz leaned over the desk and gave James a small kiss. What Amy would have referred to as a "work kiss". "See you then." she reached over and opened the door and stepped into the hall. With a heavy sigh she headed off to House's office. She hoped he'd be there and she didn't have to search the hospital to find him. James had told her about his tendency to hide somewhere and watch his soap opera. As she neared the glass walls of House's office she could hear him leaving her a voice mail. She smiled, remembering that she had decided to leave her phone turned off and charging in her car while she was inside.

Poking her head in the door she said "I'm currently unavailable to take your call." The words that she had programed as her voicemail message. House looked up and sighed, dropping the receiver back onto the cradle of the office phone.

"Have you been here all day?" he asked her. His tone was that of a worried parent. Liz tried to keep from laughing, but her sarcastic nature got the better of her.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination. It's time to switch meds Greg. They're not working the way they should." She stepped into the room and made ghost sounds as she walked to his desk. When she got close enough, House reached out and swatted at her with a rolled up magazine. She only laughed.

"You're such a smartass." he told her.

"Tell me something I don't know." she retorted.

"I've been calling you all morning." he replied.

Liz sat down on the corner of his desk, much in the way he sat on Wilson's. "About what?"

Now was the moment of truth. His time to actually say what he had been thinking all weekend. Taking in a deep breath House, eyes lowered to the desktop, asked "I was wondering if you could give me Jesse's new number."

He sounded so fragile, Liz thought. If she told him no, it very well might make him cry. Her gaze softened. "You really want to talk to Queenie, don't you?" she asked as she reached for a square of paper from his desk. "Why didn't you just say so. I would have given you the number a long time ago." She scribbled down a nine digit number on the paper and slid it across the desk to him. "She's five hours ahead of us here so consider that when you call. It wont look good on your part if you wake her up."

House stared at the numbers as if they were the Holy Grail. He didnt think he was even breathing for that moment in time. "Thanks." he said quietly.

"Now." said Liz in her cheerful voice. "I have good news. Ask me what it is?"

House looked up at her, a glint of terror in his eyes. "You're not pregnant are you?" he asked warily.

Liz laughed. "No, no, no." she giggled. "Why would you think that?" Through her laughter she managed to get it out that she was working at Princeton-Plainsboro.

House looked relieved which made Liz laugh all the harder. She sank down off the desk corner and into a chair. She was holding her sides and tears fell from her hazel eyes. "It isn't that funny." House muttered.

"Yes it is." Liz said through gasps for breath. "You would never think that about anyone else but me. It... the look on your face... you were terrified." She sighed. "You would have marched right to James' office and punched him if I'd said yes, wouldn't you have?"

It was House's turn to laugh now. "I don't know what I'd have done. I panicked, that was all."

"Well it's not like it would have been your baby... You wouldn't have had anything to worry about."

"Yes I would have." He rolled his eyes. "I would have had Wilson in my office every afternoon asking me what he should do." Me assumed a mock Wilson voice. "What do I do now? Do I marry her, or not? What do you think she'd want me to say? Should I have handled things differently?" Liz was in stitches. The tears fell again as she laughed harder than she'd laughed in a long time.

"You two... I swear." she said after she calmed herself down. "You're like the odd couple."

House looked insulted. "And which one might I be?" he asked defensively.

Looking around the office, Liz said, without looking at House directly. "Well, sweetie, you're not the clean one, are you?"

House tried to look hurt. Liz only scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself." she chided him. He stuck his tongue at her. Her response was an unamused "How mature." Then she smiled. "I have to get back to Cuddy's office to finish filling out my paperwork.. See you tomorrow."

As Liz stood to leave, House reached out and took hold of her hand. "I meant it." he said. His icy blue eyes looking into her own hazel ones. "Thankyou."

Liz smiled modestly. "It was nothing. You should have asked me on Saturday. You might have gotten ahold of her that night." She squeezed House's hand in hers then pulled it free. "Goodnight Greg." she said as she exited the room.

House sat at his desk for a few minutes just staring at the little slip of white paper. It had been that easy. The simplicity of the whole thing struck him as ironic. He sighed. His glance drifted to the phone. Would he call her from work of should he wait and dial from home? His mind was racing but his body remained still as a corpse, save for his breathing.

Liz walked down the hall toward the elevators. As the doors opened a voice called out "Hold the door." Placing her hand to keep the doors from shutting she watched as Robert Chase slid into the elevator. A smile crept its way onto her face. "What?" he asked her. The suspiciousness of his question made Liz snicker.

"Nothing." She sighed and told him about the young Oncology patient and her promise to get her his phone number or at the very least an in-room visit. Chase laughed.

"Oh, well. If it'll help the patient then I guess I might be persuaded to drop by and make her afternoon." The suspiciousness had been replaced with amusement. "You're Wilson's girlfriend aren't you?" he asked her as they rode down to the ground floor.

Liz nodded. "I am." The doors opened adn the two doctors stepped out into the lobby. "I also work here now, so we may be seeing each other around more often."

Chase stopped in his tracks. "What's your department?" he asked her curiously.

Elizabeth stopped too. "Pathology." she replied. "I'll be doing your tests... Doctor Chase."

Chase smiled. "Well then, I guess we will be seeing one another around from time to time. Have a good afternoon." he said to her with a slight bow of his head.

As Liz stepped out into the warming afternoon air she smiled. "At least there was another doctor there besides James who was polite. She's have to rub it in with House how sweet he was to her and that he was an idiot for firing him in the first place.

It was about an hour later whe Liz finally trudged through the door of her apartment. Amy was lying on her couch, eating yet another bag of microwave popcorn and watching daytime television. "How can you watch that crap?" she asked as she slipped out of her shoes.

"Easy, I look at it and the pictures magically adhere to my brain. It's nifty, you should try it sometime." Amy retorted from the sofa.

Liz threw her purse onto the couch, purposefully aiming for her best friend's stomach, which she hit dead on.

Amy made an "oomph" sound as the bag landed on her middle. "What'd you do that for?" she asked.

"Cuz I could." she shot back with a smile. "I'm starved!" Liz complained as she walked into her tiny kitchen. "Oh, by the way." she started. "You're on your own tonight for dinner, James and I are going out to celebrate my new job."

Not even bothering to look back to her, Amy shrugged and mumbled "I'll order a pizza then." She sat up and asked "Mind if I have Dan over?"

"Only if you promise not to screw on my sofa... stay on the floor for that, I can use a rug to cover it up if you..." she trailed off and made a shiver followed by an audible "blugh!"

Amy laughed. "Alright, mom. I promise we womt make too big a mess... and no prank call either right?"

It was Liz's turn to laugh. "Only if you make them from your cell phone..." she said with a smile. "And stay out of my room and away from the liquor cabinet, that wine is for ritual next weekend."

Amy stood and saluted Liz and said, rather loudly "Yes, Ma'am!" Liz gave her the finger. Amy laughed again.

Greg House was still sitting in his office staring at his phone when Wilson walked by and saw him. Poking his head in he asked "Is it going to do a trick? Should I stay to see?"

House waved him off and said quietly "Liz gave me Jesse's number." He lifted his eyes to his friend and asked "Should I call her from work or from home?"

James Wilson thought it through for a second. "Well, if you call from work ti tells her that you're really busy and you're just sticking in a call to her while you're on a break. But.. if you call from home it says you have time to talk. Which scenario are you going for?"

"I don't know." House answered. "I just want to hear her voice."

"So wait the extra ten minutes and call her from home. You wouldn't want her to think you didn't have time for her, would you?"

House agreed with a "No."

Wilson nodded. "So call her when you get home and sit and listen to what she has to say and tell her what you have to tell her. I know you. You'll be more apt to talk freely if you're by yourself."

Again House nodded and said "Yes, I think I will wait." Wilson nodded and went to leave.

"I have a date with Liz tonight so I have to get home to change."

"Hey, Wilson." House called out. James looked up from the door. "Thanks." was all House said. James smiled and walked away. There wasn't anything he needed to say back. It was something unspoken between the two of them. Something Liz would have referred to as 'a guy thing'.

It was nearing evening and James would be getting off work shortly. Liz watched the clock anxiously. Five thirty. "Damn." she swore. "Why does time have to go so slowly when you just wish it would hurry up?" She mused aloud to herself.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. People will start to think you're nuts." Amy put in from across the room, in the kitchen.

"People already think I'm nuts, Aim. I quit my job on a whim."

Amy glanced up from her book. "Yeah, that really makes you crazy doesn't it? Ooh, crazy lady quit her job.. I'm scared." She feigned a fit of terror that prompted Liz to throw a sofa pillow at her. "Hey! Careful, you'll knock something off the table." Amy chided as she stood the pepper shaker back up.

Liz stuck out her tongue. "I hate you." she said.

Amy went back to her bowl of cereal. "I know." she answered. "That's why I'm the one you turn to whenever you have a problem."

"No, I really hate you." Liz said, looking directly at her best friend. Amy looked up at her. Liz had one eye crossed and her tongue sticking out. The face was enough to do what Liz had hoped. Amy started to gag and she sputtered and spit milk all over the table. "Gotcha!" she laughed.

"Ugh!" Amy groaned as she wiped her face off. "It came out my nose, you bitch!" Liz could only laugh. Amy was about to get up and come after her when the phone rang.

Liz picked up the phone and answered with a very happy "y'ello?"

The voice on the other end only laughed. "You get funnier and funnier the longer I know you." said a familiar voice.

"Aww, you shouldn't compliment me like that. I might get the wrong idea." The voice laughed again. "So, I suppose you 'd like to talk to Amy, huh?"

"It's be nice."

Liz stretched out her hand. "Aim, phone, Danny, for you." Amy took the phone and walked away from the kitchen toward the bathroom. Liz relaxed back onto the couch and waited for her own phone call.

Greg House sat in his living room and stared at the phone. What time was it in Ireland anyway?, he thought. He looked to the wall clock and counted the time difference. "Five and a half hours." he muttered. Which meant that where Jesse was it would be pretty close to midnight. "She'll be up." he assured himself. But what if she wasn't? What it he called her and woke her up? She's rant and rave on about how she hated to be interrupted and how he was always getting things wrong, or something like that. His mind was a blur and he had to rub his eyes to get back to the issue.

Still looking at the phone he sighed and reached for it once more. But before he could pick it up to dial... it rang.

With a startled yelp, House jumped a few inches in his seat and looked at the phone in an accusing way.

Warily he picked up the receiver and said questioningly "Hello?"

"Call her yet?" asked Wilson.

"Christ Wilson, you scared the hell out of me. I had the phone in my hand and was about to dial it when you called. At first I thought it might be her, doing her witchy mind meld thingy." Wilson simply laughed on the other end. "Stop it, you know as well as I do that she's capable of things like that."

"Yes, I am." Wilson answered. "I just wanted to see if you were actually going to call her or if you were going to get all scared and not call."

"I was going to call." House shot back.

"I'm sure you were, just don't get all freaked out when she answers, OK."

"Why would I get freaked out?"

"Umm... because it's Jesse."

House sat and thought for a second before replying "You have a point."

"I usually do. That's why I'm the straight man of the group."

"Does that make me the comic relief?" House asked his eyebrow raised.

"No." Wilson said. "You're the crotchety old man. Cameron is the eye candy.. Chase is the plucky sidekick and Foreman the streetwise one... the comic relief is usually the patient."

House laughed. "You've really though about this haven't you?"

Wilson laughed as well. "Nah, it was something Lizzie came up with."

House nodded. "I see. That makes more sense." He looked up at the clock. "You gonna call her tonight, aren't you guys supposed to be having dinner or something?"

Wilson paused. "Or.. something." he said cryptically. Then, he laughed.

House grimaced. "I dont wanna know." was all he needed to say.

"I'll let you go then so you can mull over the decision to call Jesse or not."

"Thanks, you're a pal." House replied before Wilson hung up the phone.

James dialed the phone again. He listened to it ring a few times before the voice of his girlfriend answered.

"Hello?" Liz asked on her end.

"Hi." he replied.

"About time. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten."

James laughed. "No, I had to see if House had called Jesse yet."

Liz snorted out a laugh. "And has he?"

"He said he was about to when I called. Said he had the phone in his hand when it rang." James snickered. "I startled him."

Liz rolled. "Oh, that's great. I wish I could have been there to see that. I bet he jumped and nearly dropped the phone."

James laughed too. "Yeah, I'd have liked to have been a fly on the wall then too." He cleared his throat and said "So, I was thinking about dinner. What about Italian?"

"Hmm," said Liz. "Italian food... sounds good, it's a date."

"Pick you up in a half hour?"

"Sounds great, I'll be ready." Liz said with a smile.

"OK, I'll see you shortly." Wilson hung up his phone and went to get ready.

Liz too flipped her cellphone closed and walked back to the bathroom to tell Amy that James would be there in about twenty minutes. "Hurry up, I need the bathroom." she said impatiently from outside the door.

The door opened slightly and Amy stuck out her head and grinned. "Out in a sec." she said with a smile.

Liz tapped her foot on the floor while she waited for Amy to come out. "You've been in there for almost ten minutes already. What are you doing in there?"

The voice from behind the door came out with a giggle. "I'm doing my nails."

Liz let out a sigh of disgust. "You can do that in the kitchen. Come on, I want to be ready when James gets here."

The door opened and Amy appeared, toilet paper tucked between her toes and nail polish painted on three of the five toes on her left foot. The right foot was still bereft of color. She smiled at Liz as she hopped out of the bathroom on one foot and down to the kitchen. Snickering, Liz stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Greg House was still staring at the phone. With a heavy sigh he dialed the number written down for him by Elizabeth. The dial tone was replaced by the steady pulsing ring. The line connected and a feminine voice answered.

"Well hello, stranger! I was beginning to think you forgot about me." As ever, Jesse's sweet voice washed over House like a cool drink of water on his parched soul. He said nothing for a moment, lost in the sound of her voice.

"Great minds think alike."

"Ah, it's my fault? You know better, my warm lover." Jesse cooed into the phone.

My warm Lover... House didn't realize how much he missed her pet name for him until he heard it spill from her ruby lips. "I know. I was busy. I"m sorry I was so short with you. It's been chaotic. I'm still busy." House managed, trying to sum up... how long had it been?

There was a pregnant pause. Jesse rolled her eyes. He called to talk but had not a clue what to say. She set her work aside and wondered what manner of delicate surgery it would take to glean a worthwhile conversation in the time he had. "I felt terrible for interrupting. We're merely doing lesson plans and interviewing instructors and the like. Yours is the business of saving lives and I hate taking you away from all of that when you're so bogged down." Jesse hesitated. "And how busy are you anyway?"

"I'm home. I'm having a drink."

"And missing me?" Silence. "I've been missing you." Jesse said, trying to make the words come easier for him.

"I have..." House admitted. He waited. He only wanted to hear her voice. House had not a clue what to say after all this time. The separation was maddening... unending. "So how much longer are you going to be missing me?"

"It'll be a while yet, I fear. One thing bleeds into another and another. Maybe it's a good thing with you being so busy these days. Better out of sight than under foot?"

"It isn't my foot I want you under." House hinted, not missing the chance to express his frusteration.

"I've been missing that too. Maybe if things ease up a bit, if our schedules permit we might arrange a get together."

House breathed a sigh of relief. She still wanted him. Of course she still wanted him! How could she not? Her words, her voice, the intoxicating elixir that was Jesse was already working its magic on him. House was getting full of himself just listening to her.

And he continued to listen, leaning back and getting more comfortable as Jesse prattled away about the school she and Lily were building. Her voice soothed his nerves. House jumped in here and there whenever she stopped to take a breath or ask him if he was still awake.

"You're so quiet! I thought maybe I put you to sleep." Jesse joked.

"Fat chance." House answered back. Jesse thought he sounded distracted.

Little did Jesse know House was imagining her naked body and lying beside him in bed as she rattled on. He was practically lying down on the couch at this point, letting his imagination run wild. "Is that a hint of an Irish accent I'm hearing?" House asked as he poured another drink.

That special musical laugh washed over him through the phone. "It is, I'm sure. I've always been bad for that wherever I hang my hat. And Lily and I talk so much it stands to reason.." Jesse sighed as her fingers started to close her laptop. She stopped as an idea came to her.

"I like it. It's different." House interrupted.

Jesse thought for a moment. He sounded so forlorn without her. House?"

"Yes?"

"Since we're up for different, I have an idea."

"I'm _up _for anything that pertains to you, you know that. House reminded his absent lover.

"Oh, you're wicked. I love it. Turn on your computer, the web cam? I can say goodnight properly."

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Not at all. Turn it on. You'll see." House grabbed up the laptop and turned it on settling back on the couch. To his delight he watched Jesse's smiling face appear in front of him. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." Jesse giggled as she blew House kiss in front of the camera.

"Cute jammies." House commented and he watched Jesse roll her eyes in response. House was glad Jesse wasn't wearing the lingerie she usually wore for him. As long as she was in flannels his property was safe. Still... "You'd look even hotter without them!" House had to say in spite of himself.

"Well now that all we have is the lens I bet we can do something about that." Jesse cooed. To House's delight he watched as Jesse seductively removed her pajamas. She waited for a response but there was only silence. And it was cold. Jesse threw up her hands laughing and jumped under the blankets on her bed. "Well, not all at once now." cat got your tongue?"

"I was enjoying the view."

"Anything else you'd enjoy... my warm lover?" Jesse teased as she eased the blankets down to just above her breasts and shimmied suggestively.

"I can think of a few things." House said after a moment.

"And?"

"I was making myself more comfortable. It looks like we're not quite ready to say goodnight after all."

Jesse could hear the smile in his voice. She was ecstatic. "You're still dressed."

"Only from the waist up." House wiggled his eyebrows at Jesse and lifted his glass to her. "So, how do we want to do this, now that you have my undivided attention?"

"Your wish is my command." Jesse whispered leaning back against the pillows.

...

House woke up in the wee hours of the morning with a smile playing at his lips. His empty glass was on the coffee table. He was still naked from the waist down. And he'd slept better in the last few hours than he'd slept in as long as he could remember.

There was a lovely picture of Jesse on the monitor with "Good night my warm lover" written across it. House smiled and dragged himself off the couch. It was time to take that memory to bed with him. Yes, indeed, why hadn't either of them thought of this sooner?

House shook his head as he collapsed into bed for the remainder of the evening. He doubted if it would be an early morning. But it had been a wonderful night!

James walked up to the door of the apartment building just as a tall younger guy did. "You're Lizzie's new boyfriend right?" he asked

Looking up to met his eyes James nodded. "Yeah. I'm James."

The younger guy nodded. "I'm Dan, Amy's life partner."

James nodded in recognition. "I've heard a lot about you from Liz. She says you have infinite patience."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, to be able to handle Amy I have to. She's a fiery one. I think it's her Irish heritage that gives her that."

James smiled. "I know what you mean. Liz seems to have that same characteristic."

Danny laughed. "That she does." They walked to the elevator and stepped in. Dan pressed the button labeled "2" and the doors closed. "So how long have you and Lizzie been dating?" he asked, trying to not make the situation awkward.

James thought for a second before saying. "I believe it's been a little more than a month, maybe six weeks."

Danny snickered and patted James on the shoulder. "Longest relationship she's had in ages." The doors opened and the two men stepped out. Danny reached the door to the apartment first. He knocked heartily.

From her seat at the kitchen table Amy hollered out "Who is it?!"

Out in the hall Danny's face split into a grin. "Housekeeping!" he said in a cheerful tone.

Amy smiled. "Not today!" she called back. "Unlocked." she added.

Dan laughed when he heard Amy's reply. Seeing James' confusion he said simply "It's an inside thing." James could only nod.

The door opened and the two guys stepped in. Seeing James with Dan, Amy hollered down the hall "Elizabeth... your man is here."

James went slightly pink around his ears. He walked over at sat down n the couch to wait for Liz to come out.

Liz hurried up with her makeup and straightened her shirt and slid out of the bathroom to her room to get her shoes. Sliding into her sneakers, as she didn't really want to be too dressy, she trotted down the hall. Peeking out into the living room she spied James on the sofa. Creeping up behind him she whispered into his ear "You're early."

"I know." he replied. "Big change for me."

"So..." Liz started, turning to her friends. "You guys know the rules?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Jeez-us, you're like a Nazi... we get it... alright!" she spat at Liz. The whole time she kept painting her toes.

Liz suppressed a scowl and walked over to Amy and reached down and ran a finger over the freshly painted nails, smearing the polish. "And be nice to your hostess, or you'll have to go stay at the Brownstone with the rest of the band and its groupies."

Amy scoffed and gave Liz an annoyed look when she smeared the nail polish. "You're such a bitch." she said with a slight laugh. After Liz's comment she scowled and with a heavy, pouting sigh she went back to painting her nails over again. Out of spite she stuck her tongue out at Liz.

Liz, having walked over to the sofa and picked up her purse saw Amy's face. "Mature." she said blandly. She turned her attention to James. "Ready?" she asked him.

Standing up he smiled. "When you are." he offered his arm to Liz.

"How come you never do that for me?" Amy ashed Dan, who was sitting with her at the table.

Stammering for a second he looked to James as if to say "good job... now help me out."

Smiling James stuck his comment in. "Maybe he tries to but you don't notice."

Amy opened her mouth to reply but shut it again. She bit her lip and looked at Dan who shrugged. "I guess." she said. She smiled at Liz. "You two kids have fun, OK."

"We will... be safe.. and careful.." Liz replied as she and James stepped out into the hall. Once out of earshot from her friends Liz higged James and told him "I think you made a friend for life with Danny. You saved his skin big time. He owes you and he wont forget that.

"I think I'll wait to call on him until there's a good reason."

"Like what?"

"Like when It's your birthday and I cant think of anything to get you."

Liz laughed as they walked out into the parking lot to James' car.

The evening went on without much incident for Wilson and Liz. They ate dinner; burgers and fries as they watched a ball game at his place, then they turned in. Liz forgot to call Amy and let her know that she wouldn't be home but she figure her friend wasn't a total idiot and she's figure it out.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came quicker than Liz wanted it to. She rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes. James was still sleeping. She rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. The water was cold. She cranked up the hot but nothing but cold water continued to come out. So, desperate to wash her hair, Elizabeth Sullivan bathed in the frigid rain of the Hotel shower. When she walked out of the bathroom, shivering and wet she saw James sitting on the bed slipping into his work clothes. "You're not going to shower?" she asked him.

James shook his head. "Not since you used up what little hot water I would have gotten. I'll shower at the hospital." He pulled on his shoes and tied them. "You'd better get dressed, we'll be late."

Liz walked over and slipped into her clothes. She had brought a set to wear, knowing she and James would be spending the night together again. "I wouldn't want to be late on my first official day." she said with a smile.

James Wilson pulled his coat on over his shoulders and held Liz's for her until she was ready for it. "I wonder if he called her." he mused.

"Who? Huh?" asked Liz, slightly out of it.

"House. I wonder if he actually called Jesse."

Smiling, Liz replied "We'll know when we see him. If he's got a grin on his face he called her. It's what Amy would call a "stupid happy" smile."

James laughed. "Stupid happy huh? I guess we'll see when he decides to stroll in."

"He doesn't come in on time?"

Laughing, James handed Liz her coat and she slipped into it. "House only comes in early when he feels it's necessary. And by early I mean before noon."

Liz laughed too. "Before noon? Sounds like me on the weekends."

James Wilson frowned. "I don't want you being too much like him. I want to to stay the way you are."

Liz grinned devilishly. "But James, dear... He and I _are _alike... If it were possible I'd say he was my father but there's no way."

Sighing Wilson put in a relieved "Thank God." Liz swiped at him with her sleeve causing him to laugh and jump back. "Come on, now. I don't know what I'd do if I found out I was dating my best friend's daughter. I think I'd go insane."

Liz pouted, her lower lip protruding slightly. "And what if I was his kid? Would you break up with me solely on the principle? Bros before Hoes?"

James crossed his arms and looked at her reproachfully. "Elizabeth." he scolded. "I'd never do that, and you know it."

Liz grinned as she reached for her purse. "Oh, I know." she said matter of factly.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't play with me Liz..."

"I'm only saying... I know you'd never break up with me like that..."

"Because?..." asked Wilson warily.

"Because House'd kill you for breaking my heart." she replied with a grin. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek while he stood stunned in the doorway.

The two young lovers walked out of the hotel and to James' car. Meanwhile, House had finally dragged his ass out of bed and was showering. The smile on his face had yet to dissipate. He even whistled a bit as she soaped up.

Liz and James were walking up to the main entrance of PPTH when the loud rumble of House's car met their ears. "Unbelievable." Wilson said. "He's here before noon!"

Liz smiled. "He called her." she said with such surety that Wilson gave her the 'yeah, right' look. "What?! I just know. Do not question the inner working of the Universe, James.. You may be a genius doctor but you are no match in the ways of magick when you're facing off with someone of, ahem, my caliber." She smiled up at him and motioned to the beat up automobile. "Fifty bucks says stupid happy."

"You're on. Another twenty says he's whistling."

"Deal."

The two watched as the aged doctor pried himself out of his car. He stood up and brushed himself off. Pulling his cane out, he twirled it around his finger and stepped off with a whistle. That tell-tale grin creasing his stubbled face.

"Shit!" swore Liz. "I owe you twenty."

Wilson laughed. "Yeah, but I owe you fifty." he grimaced. "That's the most terribly disturbing thing I've seen in a long while." he said to House when he got close enough to hear.

House, trying to look hurt said "Is it such a crime that I choose to be happy today?"

Liz waggled her finger at him "Someone talked to Jesse last night.." She leaned in and asked, childishly "So?..."

"So what?" House asked back. He stared Elizabeth in the eyes for a second before the young woman started to laugh. "What?!" he asked defensively.

"Lemme guess." Liz started. "Phone sex?" House's ears went pink and his eyes widened. Liz burst out laughing. "Oh, my gods!" she exclaimed. "I knew it!" She turned to James. "That's the gin of a man who's gotten laid."

Wilson laughed. "Wow, she really knows you, doesn't she?"

House shook his head and pushed past the couple muttering something about work and being late as he did.

James grinned. "He never uses work as an excuse unless he has nothing else to say. You must have hit the nail on the head."

"I usually do. Now, I expect to receive an email from Jess today. She no doubt has a few things to say. Questions about his behavior today." she giggled. "Girl stuff." James nodded and wrapped his arm around her middle and they walked into the hospital together, giving House enough time to get out of the way before they did.

As James and Liz parted ways for the morning, Liz laughed about House's behavior. She walked cheerfully into her new office and flipped on her computer. She wasn't due to actually work for another few hours so she had time to check her email. She tinkered with the monitor, getting it to just the right angle. She clicked on several pieces of junk mail and deleted them. A few offers to get a credit card, there was one from some kind of free offer for a new car... all she had to do was fill out a survey. Once those were gone she only had three legitimate emails. One from Melissa, and two from Jesse. She grinned. After reading the one from Missy, telling her all about her new position and how Jarvis was suspended without pay for his little outburst, Lizzie clicked on the first of Jesse's two emails..

_Dear Liz;_

_Hey kiddo, how are things in the States? I'm pretty sure you know I talked to House last night. So I wanted to let you know to go easy on him. Don't be too rotten towards him, OK.. _

_The school is coming along well and things are looking up. I hope that if you get some vacation time sson, you'll bring Jimmy and come visit me. If House wants to come along, you can bring him too I suppose. wink.._

_Gotta dash,_

_Lots of love,_

_Jesse._

Liz laughed. Typical Jess. She hinted at things but never came out and actually said what had gone on. With a sigh she resigned herself to keeping her attitude in check and not exchanging barbs with House too much. She moved the mouse over and clicked on the second email. It had an attachment. Liz hoped to all the gods she could think of that it wasnt a picture of something embarrassing.. one never knew with Jess.

Instead it turned out to be the rough draft of the crest for the school. It looked nice. Looking at the header she noticed that she had sent the same message to Jake, the twins as well as her. She grinned when she read the message _"what do you think?"_ Liz hit the reply button.

She typed a small message in the space above the picture. _"looks nice. Needs to be bigger, but that may just be me."_ She paused and giggled before adding in another line or two below. _"House was in a really really good mood this morning... he needs to call you more often, wink wink. If he could have I bet he would have skipped in from the parking lot.."_

After she sent the reply she sighed and started a game of free cell. She was halfway through when there came a knock on her door. Looking up she saw the scruffy face of House peering in on her. "Yes?" she asked as professional as she could. "How may I help you Doctor House?"

House walked in and waved his hands in the air. "Cut the crap, Elizabeth. We know each other too well." He seated himself in the chair directly opposite Liz on the other side of her desk. "How did you know?" he asked.

Liz leaned over the desk, looking the older man in his eyes. She grinned and said "I'm cool like that." She waved her hands in the air and made a spooky sound "Wooooo, scary... I did my witchy thing on you."

Rolling his eyes he asked "You didn't talk to Jesse then?"

Liz shook her head. "Not unless she called me at James' hotel last night.. I was there all night. Which.. I do not recall getting a phone call."

House sighed. "I really didn't want to know that." he said with a visible shiver. Liz laughed. "Really though, how did you know that?"

"House." Liz started. "I'm a woman. Women know things that boggle men's minds. It's a sixth sense if you will." She leaned back in her chair and smiled at him. "You know you won me fifty bucks this morning by being so stupidly happy. But I owe James twenty for the whistling."

House's mouth dropped open. "You two bet on me?!" he asked, apparently insulted. Liz was about to defend her self when House held out his hand and asked "Where's my cut?"

Scoffing at him she scooted herself back away from him. "Who said you got a cut?"

"I deserve one."

"Says who?"

"I do."

"Like hell. I won that fair and square."

"I want fifteen."

"I'll owe you."

"No, now."

"No, later." Liz was getting annoyed but she was having fun.

House stood up. "I'll get you."

"And my little dog too?" asked Liz..

"No, your little boyfriend."

Liz laughed outright. "Yeah, whatever. OK." House went to say something but Liz's phone rang. She held up a finger for him to be quiet. "Yeah, yes. I see. Where? I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and stood up. "That was Dr. Cameron. It's Amy..." she said. "She's in the ER." She headed toward the door. "Well, come on." she said.

House shrugged and followed her out the door and toward the elevator.

When they got downstairs Liz saw her best friend, lying unconscious on a gurney. She looked to Cameron who told her and House that Amy had been brought in by her boyfriend. She'd had a seizure earlier in the morning. There was no apparent cause. After being examined by House, he agreed to take her on a patient. Liz walked with them up to the ICU while she went over Amy charts. She asked for three vials of blood to test for various diseases. Once those were taken, Liz went to work in her new lab.

As she worked on the tests with Dr Hadley, House and the other two went about trying to figure out what could be ailing the normally healthy 30 year old. It was Hadley who noticed a small anomaly on one test. "What's this?" she asked, showing the results to Liz.

"It's a genetic mutation." Liz stated but she trailed off as she added "That I've seen before."

"Where?" Hadley asked.

Liz sighed and leaned in closer, not saying anything, but she squinted and mumbled to herself. "I'll be right back." she said finally.

Hadley, left alone in the Hematology lab, sat confused for a second before she decided to go back to the tests. When Liz returned to the lab she had another vial of blood. "Test this for the same mutation. It'll be on the mitocondrial strands." Haldey nodded and ran the test.

Amy lay still snd silent. Daniel sat in a chair in her room and bounced his knees. When House came in he asked "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

House looked at the young man and shook his head. "We're waiting on some tests to come back."

Dan lowered his gaze and sighed. Closing his eyes he sent out a small message astrally to the coven, pleading for help. He hoped it would get through in time.

Liz was working on a separate test when Hadley walked over to her and said. "The test was the same. Why did you bring me another sample? We have plenty of blood to test."

Liz looked at the paper that had been handed to her and nodded. "The new blood wasn't from Amy.." she said quietly. "It was from me."

Liz walked briskly out of the lab, leaving Hadley alone.. again.

House paced his office. It was too weird. How could she have seizures without any brain abnormalities?

He was about to call down to Pathology when Liz stepped through his door. "Anything?" he asked.

Liz shook her head. She had decided to not tell him about the similar test results. He'd only worry and blow things out of proportion. "She's my best friend, House. Something has to be wrong."

"Or does it?" asked House. The wheel sin his head were already starting to turn. Liz could actually see the gears grinding.

"What?!" she blurted out stupidly.

"What if it's a manifestation of something?"

"You mean like Psychosomatic?"

"Kinda, except that she doesnt realize that she's deluded."

"House!"

"What?!" he asked indignantly. "It's valid. If her brain thinks shes sick, then she'll BE sick. What's been going on in her life lately? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Liz shook her head. "I work all day. You'd have to ask Daniel."

House walked past Liz and out into the hall, leaving Liz alone in his office. "Ok... _Your welcome_." she muttered as she too stood up and exited the room and headed back to Pathology.

Dan and House stood opposite each other in the hall. They were eyes to eye and talking heatedly. "She's not on drugs!" Dan spat at House. "What the hell kind of doctor are you?!" Liz was walking the halls, worried and upset that she couldn't find anything wrong with Amy. When the sounds of Dan and House met her ears she flew into a rage.

"You're both morons!" she shouted, causing both of them to stop and turn, looking at her with dumb faces. "Amy is in there possibly dying and you're arguing?!"

"He accused Aim of doing drugs, Liz." Dan protested but Liz waved him off.

"He suspects that from every patient until he rules it out. Which, dumbass, is what he's trying to do. So just answer his questions and get over yourself." Her face was red and both men could tell she was pissed. Dan took a step backward.

"It isn't good to piss off people like Liz." he muttered.

House knew the look too, having see it in Jesse's eyes more times than he cared to admit. He too stepped back and nodded. "That kind of woman is dangerous, I say we do as she tells us to."

Dan turned to House and shoved him. "Fuck off, old man. And stay away from my girlfriend. I want a new doctor!" he shouted.

"No." Liz said. Her one, solitary syllable echoed in the following silence.

"Huh?" Dan asked stupidly."

"I said no, Daniel. House stays her doctor to the end of this, good or bad. He's the best this or any other hospital in the area has to offer." She paused and in one fleeting second she thrust the folder containing the test results into House's hands. She faced Dan. "And I'll only have the best for my sister."

Dan's jaw dropped open. "Amy isn't your real sister, Lizzie. You only grew up together."

"Then why do they have the same genetic mutation, on the mother's side?" asked House from behind the folder.

Liz lowered her head slightly. "Amy and I have the same mother. The woman that raised Amy isn't her real mom. My mom had her before me. One year. I know my mom is my mom because she has the same mutation. She's Amy's real mom, which makes Amy my half sister."

House stared at the paper in the folder and bit his lip. "Dr. Sullivan, I'm going to need a full medical history from your mother."

"Good luck." Liz said. "She's incarcerated, remember." House swore. "But I can give you as much as I can from my own memories."

"It'll have to do for now. But I want you to get her files for me. I'm going to need to see all of it."

Liz nodded and turned and walked off. Her heart was pounding and she was sure she was sweating a little bit.

House turned to Dan and said, rather nastily "The sister card trumps the baby-daddy card. Just so you know."

Elizabeth walked out of the hospital and to her car. She knew that would leave James with no way home but she thought, under the circumstances he wouldn't mind. As she drove out of the parking lot, she started to talk to herself. "Am I really doing this? Am I really going to see her after all she did?" With a sigh Liz drove to the prison where her mom was being held until her transfer to a higher security facility where she could receive the medical attention she required.

The next few hours were a blur to Liz. She drove, barely away if she had stopped at stop signs and used turn signals. Her thoughts didnt clear until she was sitting in the parking space in fromt of the prison. She stepped out of the car and walked into the visitation area. "I'm here to see my mother." she told the guard behind the glass. She gave her mom's name and wasthen was directed to wait in the room at one of the tables and to leave her purse in a secured locker where her mom couldn't get at it.

When her mom walked in she had the nerve to smile at Liz. "It's so good to see you baby." she said as she sat down at the table. "I'm taking medicine now for my demons. They don't whisper in my ear anymore." her smile suggested a doped version of her mom, happier, yes, but still not that same woman who raised her.

Liz forced a return smile. "You look.. happy.. mom." her heart was racing and she just wanted to get things over with. With a heavy sigh she looked at her mother and said "I have a few difficult questions for you."

"You want to know about your father, don't you?" asked her mother in an unnaturally cheerful way.

"No." Liz said. "I want to know about my sister." Her mom's face split into a grin.

"See, you're such a smart girl... I knew you'd figure it out." Liz interrupted her.

"Mom, Amy's sick. I need to know things."

The smile faded from the older woman's face and she lowered her head. "I told him when I got pregnant the first time that I was giving it away. He said he was OK with it. But when I got pregnant with you he flipped out and told me that another of his children wasn't going to be raised my some stranger. He made me keep you. He made me to God that I would. And I did..." There was no expression on the woman's face. Liz sat stunned.

"Go on." she urged.

"I was about seven months along with you when your father went away."

"Went away where?" Liz asked.

"Oh, " said her mother. "To a better place."

"You mean he's dead then?"

"Oh, yes. He went to meet his true Master long ago. I made a promise to myself that I'd raise you on my own. With no help from anyone else. I became friends with the people who adopted your sister and you two girls became the best of friends as I hope you would. But then you got swept up in that devil worship." Liz rolled her eyes. "And I was so terrified for the both of you. I saw nothing but trouble from it and now look at how things have turned out. Amy Jo is sick and you... well. I see more of your father in you than I ever saw in your sister." She nodded as if that made sense to her more that it did Liz.

"Mother, I need to know if anyone in the family suffered from seizures." Liz interrupted.

"Seizures?" her mother asked. "What are those?"

"Convulsions. Dropsy... Caesar had it, it's called epilepsy. Is there a history of it in the family.. yours or dad's?"

After a pause, Liz's mother sighed and mentioned an old uncle that had died a few decades back who was prone to falling asleep for no reason. "Other than that, I can't recall."

Liz was exasperated. "Aside from narcolepsy, is there any other odd illness that plagued your family. How did Gramps die?"

"Heart attack."

"Granny?"

"She died of complications due to Diabetes." Mother nodded again with that certainty that could be mistaken for extreme confidence.

"Any uncles or aunts that you failed to mention to me over the years, mother?" Liz was getting furious. Her mother was only answering her with one word sentences or with answers so vague that she needed a translator. Her words were dripping with sarcasm and she was getting to the end of her patience rope. "I need answers mother, not riddles. I know you aren't crazy, just deluded. Answer my damn questions."

The older Sullivan straghtened herself and cleared her throat. "I suppose you should know." she said, "About your uncle Charlie."

"By all means, go on."

"Well, Uncle Charlie was Granny's uncle. My uncle. He had the dropsy, and mother used to take care of him. He was special, you see. 'A fragile boy', mother used to call him. He was sort of retarded, you see. A mongoloid."

"He had Downs Syndrome?"

"If that's what these fancy doctors call it these days."

"It is... So he was a Downs baby and he had epilepsy, anything else?"

Well, uncle Charlie used to claim that his eyes hurt a lot. Sometimes he'd complain about it for hours and hours. Nothing but how badly the lights hurt his eyes and how the room seemed to spin and go dark for minutes, sometimes hours at a time. Mother used to say it was all in his head."

"Liz had stopped listening to her mother. She muttered a "Maybe it was." as she stood up and walked away from the table, leaving her mother to talk to herself for another few minutes until she noticed she was alone and slipped out of the room and went back to her cell.

As Liz drove back to PPTH her mind raced. She knew it might be a long shot but she called House from her cell. "Pick up... come on, pick up you old goat!" she grumbled at the phone as it dialed the number.

With still nothign to go on, House and his team were milling around in the conference room, doing very little. When House's cell went off, everyone in the room jumped. "You could have given five people a heart attack just now, you know that?"

"Check her eyes." Liz said.

House raised an eyebrow. "What?" asked Foreman. "Is that Elizabeth, what did she say?" He was on his feet, ready to do anything that wasn't sitting around on his ass.

"What would I be checking for?" House asked.

"You're the doctor, I just run blood tests and diagnose Cancer. You tell me. I had an uncle, my mother's uncle. He had Downs but complained of his eyes hurting and how the room would spin, then go dark. He also had epilepsy."

House's face lit up. "OK then, lets wake her up! Get her eyes checked. Every possible test you can think of, do it." he ordered his team who gladly raced from the room, finally having a propose. After they left he asked Liz. "How did it go with your mom?"

"Nuttier that a fruitcake but she's still mom."

"You coming back here?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah, I gotta get James, I drove this morning and I want to be the one to tell Amy that we're sisters."

"Half sisters, right?" asked House.

"Not according to my mom. She said we have the same father. I'll have to do a more comprehensible DNA test but I'm pretty sure that , given how crazy she is, she really does know who fathered her children."

House grinned. "Well then, hurry back." he flipped his phone closed and twirled his cane as he walked out of the conference room toward Amy's room to see how the tests were coming along.

As Liz pulled into the parking lot she sighed. This was going to be difficult to say the least. She had to run interferance between House and Dan as well as between House and Amy and herself and Dan. She shook her head and turned off her car. As she walked into the hospital she was met by Hadley.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the blank expression on Liz's face. "What's wrong?"

Liz looked up at the slightly taller woman and smiled weakly. "Amy's my sister and she's dying from some kind of birth defect she and I both share. I may be the only way to save her and I still don't know how to do that." She sped up and headed toward the elevator, leaving Hadley to ponder the information she'd just been fed.

Back on the ICU floor, she went to Amy's room. Dan was outside in the hall. "Why can't I see Amy?" he asked angrily.

Liz looked up at him. Her eyes had gone cold and she was obviously in no mood to talk. Seeing this Dan backed down.

House was leaned against the wall a few feet away when Liz stepped out of the elevator. He would have said something to her but Dan had got there first. And.. seeing the way the impressively built man shrank away from the petite woman told House that Liz wasn't in the mood for his brand of snarkyness. He learned that the hard way with Jesse.

Liz walked past Dan and into Amy's room. She stood by the bedside for a second before tears welled in her eyes. Someting clicked in her and she bolted from the room and ran straight to her office. Tears welled in her eyes she dialed her phone and waited.

"Hello?" asked the familiar voice. At first Liz couldn't speak. "Hello?!" the voice asked again, this time slightly annoyed.

"Jess?" she managed to eek out.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Jesse asked, hearing the tears in the younger woman's voice.

Liz rattled her story out to Jesse in a matter of seconds. "I need help." she said. "I don't think I can do this on my own."

There was a pause before Jesse spoke again. "Listen to me real good now, ok."

"OK."

"You need to get yourself together. You're a damn good doctor and Amy is lucky to have you, House and Wilson all working to fix her. Even Cuddy, if she's even aware. You _can_ do this and you will. You have the strength and the smarts to do this. I know you do. You've come through tougher things than this, kiddo. Believe me, you're a lot stronger than you think you are. All you have to do is believe it." Jesse's words stung at Liz's heart but deep down she knew Teach was right.

After a moment's pause she calmly said "Thank you Jesse. I needed that. See, I knew you'd help me. Just not in the way I first thought."

Laughter met her ears. "That's me. I never cease to surprise. Now you go off and be the hero. And give House a kiss for me." That last sentence came off with a certain childish glee.

"I will Jess, and thanks again." she hung up the phone and sighed.

"Everything alright?" asked a most welcome voice. James walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Liz sighed and repeated the story she'd told Jesse just moments ago, although she coated it with prettier words for him. Jesse knew Liz had an extremely foul mouth. James on the other hand was still getting to know her and she wanted to bring him in easily on that little fact. When she had finished he sat on the corner of her desk and rubbed his chin. "Interesting. So you're not even half sisters?"

"Nope. Full sisters. Same mom. Same dad."

"Huh." he said, as if it had somehow become obvious to him. "Cool." he said. "Not cool that she's sick but cool that you have a sister."

"Yeah." Liz concurred. "I just wish I'd have found out some other way."

"I know baby. I know." He hugged her again and kissed her softly.

Liz pulled away from him gently and said "I have work to do. And so do you." She walked out of her office and down the hall. She spotted House and his fellows standing in the hall talking. She walked right up to the older man and said, right into his face. "Enough standing around. Go figure this out so we can fix my sister."

House leaned back a little, looking at this girl he thought he knew. She'd somehow become much more authoriatve and menacing. Nothing like the sick little waif he'd first met a few months ago. She'd grown up in the span of four months. Grown up so dramatically that House was a bit shaken by it. "Yeah." was all he could say to her. "OK." He and his team fled the hallway in favor of the whiteboard room and sanctuary from Elizabeth.

Wilson's jaw dropped and he stifled a laugh. Once House and his ducklings were out of earshot he let it out. "He's afraid of you. Isn't he?"

Liz turned to him and shrugged. "I don't know. But if he decides to fool around and my sister gets worse, he will be." Her gaze bore into his and James Wilson visibly shivered.

"You know," he started. "Every time you talk to Jesse you come off more... assertive."

"Is that bad?"

"No." he said, covering his tracks. "It's refreshing.. in a way."

"and in another way...?"

"It's kinda frightening." he said, not wanting her to get angry with him.

Liz only laughed. "Really?" she asked happily. "I make people scared of me? Huh, who'd have thought.. little ol'e me making everyone scared." She laughed some more. James looked confused. "Look at me James. I'm five feet two. I weight just under one twenty five. I don't scare ten year olds but I scare House."

At that, Wilson had to laugh as well. "Yeah, that is something." he said. He leaned over and kissed her softly on her cheek. "I should get to work then huh?" He smiled at her as he walked toward his office.

Liz smiled and leaned into him when he kissed her. She sighed as he walked away and she steeled herself for the battle that she was going to have to fight for Amy's life. She sat at her computer researching the various diseases that might have caused the normally dormant condition she and Amy shared to become active and start destroying her sister's body. the screen was getting blurry when her phone rang and startled her back to reality.

"Yes?" she asked into it. There was a pause and she stood up from her seat. She rubbed her backside and tooka few steps before laughing at teh fact that her left foot had fallen asleep. "Crap." she said, still giggling. "Club foot." She snickered as she stamped her foot on the floor tryinh to wake it up.

"Is this a new dance?" The question came from her doorway. House stood there, leaned against the framing. ""Cause if it is.. I'd really love to learn it."

Liz gave him the finger. "My foot's asleep. Jackass." She said as she stamped on the floor a couple more times. "Are you here for anything productive or do you just wanna mess with me?"

"Well..." he started. "We know what it's _not_." he said.

"Comforting." Liz shot back. "So what _isn't _it?"

House sighed. "It isn't Lupus, anemia or any member of the Lymphoma family."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I knew that dummy. I have the same gene."

"You do?" he asked, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"I do." She noticed the look and asked "What?"

"Your sister is sick, so we can't do any tests on her that'll possibly harm her.. but you on the other hand..." he trailed off.

Liz finished for him. "Am a doctor, hired by Cuddy, and the gene in me is dormant, a recessive trait that needs to be awaken in order for it to cause me any harm. And no, you can't wake it up." She sighed. "I sometimes wonder what Jess ever saw in you. You're twelve!"

House made a face. "Am not." Liz slapped her forehead and sighed.

"A genius with a twelve year old mentality and a fifty year old libido... The men Teach chooses... I swear."

"What's she say about me?" he asked, standing up straighter and becoming alert. "What'd she say?"

"That you were an pain in the ass and you deserved to be put down... no wait.. maybe that was Lily's dog... No, it _was _the dog.. _you're _the ego-maniacal sex fiend."

House scoffed at her and quipped. "Keep it up, little girly. I'll get you back."

Liz walked out of her office past him. "No..." she said without turning around. "You won't."

House followed her. "Where you going?"

"To see my sister. She woke up." House tried to catch up to her but she was younger and better abled than he was and she got too far ahead of him.

"I'll see you around then." he called out to her as she turned tha corner. "I'll catch up in a minute." He grumbled after she was out of sight. "Damn kids."


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth wandered into Amy's room. The lights were low and the only sound was of the gentle beeping of the machines that were keeping her internal organs alive. She stepped softly, trying not to disturb her. Amy opened her eyes. "Hey." she said with a weak smile. Her lips were even pale. Liz tried her best to smile back. The grief in her welled up and she fought to keep from crying.

"Hey back." she said quietly. "You feelin' better any?"

Amy shrugged. "Feel like I've been hit by a truck." She smiled again. "I need a drink."

Liz laughed. "Yeah, me too." she said as she sat down. "I have some interesting things to tell you though."

"OK, shoot." Amy said.

"Well....." Liz started. She told her all about the two of them being sisters and how they both carried the same gene for this disease but somehow Amy's had been activated. Now they were all trying to figure out what was making her body kill itself. "Any ideas?" she asked.

Amy chewed her lower lip. "Sisters, huh? Like real sisters?" Liz nodded. "Teach is gonna flip." she said thoughtfully. After a few more minutes she added. "I got nothing. I haven't been sick since the whole thing with Joaquin went down, you know that."

Liz's face went pale. "I'd forgotten about that." she said. Her voice was distant. "I'll have to tell House, you know that, right. He's your doctor."

"He is?" Amy asked. She seemed pleased. "Good. Things are going to be alright then."

"If he doesn't kill you or both of us in the process." Liz mused.

Amy waved her free hand in the air dismissively. "Just tell him that Teach will be pissed if we die. And he'll never get laid ever again."

Liz laughed. "That might actually work. From what I've heard. Typical middle-aged male."

"Who, me?" asked House as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, you. You old fogey." Liz said. House stuck out his tongue at her. "You better stop, or I'll tell Momma."

House's eyes went narrow. "You wouldn't?" he asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't I?" Liz asked in return.

"What'd she say on the phone?" he asked.

"What are you in here for?"

"I asked first."

"My question is decidedly more important."

"Good point. What'd she say?"

"House!" Liz crossed her arms on her chest and gave him that 'answer me, right now' look that he would know she'd learned from Jesse.

He shifted uneasily under her glare. "I still have nothing."

"What about the flu?" Amy asked from her bed. "I caught Joaquin's bird flu. He cured me with his little vaccine, but It messed me up pretty bad."

House's jaw went slack. "Joaquin used you as one of his guinea pigs?! That... I'll....He'd better never...." House stammered and started to pace the tiny room. "This makes a lot of difference. I have to run all the test over again."

He turned on his heel and swept out other room. "Just then, he kinda reminded me of Dr Frankenstein on his way to the rooftop lab." Liz remarked. Amy could only groan.

On his way down the hall he passed Wilson. "She's with Amy." he said without stopping.

James stopped still in his tracks. He hadn't planned on asking where Liz was, but now that he new... he might as well stop in and say hello.

The closer he came to the room the clearer the sounds of feminine laughter became. At least Liz was keeping Amy in good spirits. He edged closer to the door. Suddenly the room went silent. Wilson frowned, immediately thinking the worst. Just then the form of his beloved girlfriend appeared in the doorway and shouted "Gotcha!"

James Wilson nearly jumped three feet into the air. He yelped and grabbed his chest in reaction. "Jee-zus you could have given me a heart attack." He said though gasps.

Liz touched his face, felt his chest and suck out her lower lip. "You're fine, you big baby." She turned around. "Besides, it was Amy's idea. Gotta humor the sickie."

"Shut up, skank." came Amy's voice. "Don't call me sickie.. sick-o."

"Bite me." Liz retorted. "Sickie."

"Whore!" Amy snapped.

"Bitch!" Liz replied.

"Yeah, well....." Amy stammered. "You...you..." She let out a sound of exasperation "killjoy!"

Liz gasped as if she's just been slapped. "Well, I never!" she said with a huff."

Wilson, standing there through all of this, could no longer restrain himself. He started to laugh out loud at the two. "Oh, my god." he said. "You two are the most odd couple of women I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

From her bed Amy asked Liz "Was that a compliment? He's your boyfriend. You know him better than I do."

Liz eyed James for a second and said "Yeah, I think so." She stepped back into the room. James followed. Amy looked ten times better than she had an hour earlier.

"You look like you feel a bit better." Wilson said.

Amy nodded. "I have Elizabeth to thank for that...and Teach."

Wilson nodded. "You certainly seem to be good at what you do." he said to Liz.

"Was there a doubt?" Liz asked. She raised up on her toes and kissed him on the mouth.

"Oh, puke!" Amy said from her bed. "If you're gonna do that, go in the hall." Liz gave her sister the finger. Amy scoffed. "I'm sick and maybe dying and you're giving me the finger. Ingrate."

Liz stopped kissing Wilson. She turned her head to Amy and said "invalid."

Amy glared. "smart ass."

"Dumb ass."

"Alright, alright. Ladies, please. Can we not do this again?" Wilson ran interference between the sisters. "I swear. You find out you're sisters and you start acting worse than ever. You realize the two fo you are making House look mature?"

"James, that hurt." Liz said playfully.

"Then stop being such a child."

"I am a child."

"No, you aren't." he argued.

Amy, again, from her bed snickered and called Wilson a "cradle robber." Liz started to laugh. All poor James Wilson could do was hang his head and admit defeat.

"I'm leaving with what little dignity I have left." he said with a short laugh. He kissed Liz once more and said "I'll see you later, OK."

"Ok." Liz agreed. "Dinner?"

"Sounds good. Where?" he asked.

"Not now. It'll only upset Amy because she's gotta choke down hospital food all night." Amy frowned. "I'll come to your office later."


	14. Chapter 14

House sat at the microscope and glared through the eye piece. "Here birdie, birdie." he said as he slid the specimen slide across the tray. Then, he saw that he was after. "Feathers and all." he said with a snort. Getting up he started to walk out only to come face to face with Hadley.

Seeing the look in his eyes she asked "You found something?"

"I did. Meet me in my office. Get the rest of the team."

He brushed past her and headed to the one place he knew he'd get the desired reaction. Cuddy's office. Her door was closed and it seemed as if she was on the phone long distance. So, House being his naturally pleasant self, opened the door and walked in uninvited.

"I'm busy, House. Not now." she hissed as he slid into her office. House said nothing but he tossed the test results onto her desk. She scanned them as she listened to whoever it was was talking to her. Saying "Uh-huh", and "I see." every now and again. When she saw what the labs revealed though, she interrupted her conversation. "Uhm, listen, something has just come up with a patient of mine and I need to check into this. I'll call you later and we can finish. OK. Alright. bye." She looked up at House. "Is this saying what I think it's saying?" she asked, looking down at the paper again.

"Yep. It seems like your little friend Joaquin used this poor little girl as a human guinea pig for his bird flu. Same as Tritter. Only this girl was special to Jesse so he didn't waste any time in treating her with the correct vaccine. Only trouble is.. when he 'cured' her, he also woke up a dormant gene in Amy. The same gene that's convincing her body that she'd dying. I have no way of telling if this is fixable. I need Joaquin's papers."

"House, you know I can't give you those, it's still under investigation."

"Then that girl will die!" he yelled at her as he pointed in the general direction of Amy's room.

Put in this hard place, Cuddy had not choice. A patients life took precedence over paperwork. "Alright." she said defeatedly. She removed a key from her desk drawer and walked over to a file cabinet. Unlocking the metal cabinet she pulled out a large blue file folder. "This is all I have." she said as she handed it to House. I expect all of it back. Every piece of paper."

"Thankyou." House said as he took the folder and turned to go. "You know, you probably saved her life just now."

Cuddy smiled. "I know."

House marched, as well as a man in his condition could march, into his office where Hadley had assembled the team. "Well, what is it?" asked Foreman as he walked in.

House tossed the file onto the table. "I want you all to go comb this file and find anything in it that might be able to reverse this degeneration."

The team dove into the files. "This is about Avian Flu." Taub said.

"Very good." House said acidly. "Would you like a gold star? Yes, this is about the Avian Flu that blew through here a while back. It would seem that Amy came into contact with it and the vaccine used to treat her is what caused the dormant mutation of become active. It's up to us to find out how to turn it off. Start reading."

"What are you going to do?" asked Foreman untrustingly."

"Me, I'm going to tell Elizabeth and Amy what I know. I'm a doctor, that's my job."

After House left Foreman muttered "This isn't good."

"What isn't good?" asked Kutner.

"House calling his patients by their first names. He never does that."

"Yeah, but he did with that one doctor, the south pole girl." Kutner replied.

"But he was infactuated with her." Hadley put in. "You mean he's got an attachment to this patient?"

"Yes, exactly." Foreman said. "Which is why we have to be especially careful. If he gets too involved with this, it may cloud his judgement."

"No, I don't think so." Taub said from his seat. "Dr Sullivan will make sure that he stays on course."

"Yeah." Hadley concurred. "The patient is her sister."

"Her what?!" Kutner asked. "Her sister?! I thought they were just old friends. Man! No one ever tells me anything."

"Focus, people." Foreman said gruffly from the opposite end of the table. "We need to figure this out before the patient gets worse."

Walking into the room and seeing Liz and Amy together he had to grin. "You know, you two are starting to look alike."

Liz snorted and popped off with "Yeah, the same thing is said about people and their pets.. so how come your staff doesn't resemble you?"

"Touche." House replied. "I still like you." he said to Liz. She shrugged. "This is what I have. Dr Cuddy, it seemed, had a file. A file all about Joaquin's pretty bird flu. My team is pouring over it as we speak. Either that or they're arguing about something. But- There's still a few holes.." He looked to Amy. "Do you remember which vaccine Joaquin gave you?"

Amy shook her head. "You mean like a name? No.."

House swore. "Alright, then I guess I'll have to call in a favor from Jess."

"No." Liz said. House gave her a look. "Don't bother Jesse with this. She's got enough on her mind trying to sort out her school and keep things peaceable between her family. Let me figure it out." She smiled suddenly. "Teach owes you a favor? What kind of favor?"

House gave Liz a dirty look. "Brat." He cleared his throat and coughed loudly. "Well then, what do you want me to do?"

"4-1-2-8-b." Amy said suddenly.

Both House and Liz answered with "Huh?!"

Amy blushed. "I saw it on a bottle by my bed while I was sick. I didn't know what it was and Joaquin told me it was nothing."

Liz sighed. "Please tell me Amy, that Joaquin didn't do this to my nieces either. They could get sick too if he had."

Amy shook her head. "Oh, no. They were all with Dan visiting his folks in Maine. They don't like me so I stayed behind."

"Lucky for them." House said as he scribbled the number down. "I'll see what this conjures up." he added with a wink to Liz.  
House walked out of the room and drummed his fingers on his clip board anxiously. Liz, walking out after making sure Amy was comfy, saw it and asked "What are you thinking?"

"I think I need to speak with Jesse."

"She's kinda on the other side of the world right now, House. That's not an easy thing to do."

House looked to Liz and grinned deviously. "You have her number."

"Yeah...." Liz said. Then she added, with a grin of her own "And?"

"Either you call her or you give me the number and I'll call her." He leaned on his cane and raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"You're an ass." Liz retorted. She started to walk away but said, as she rounded the corner. "I'll call her... I guess."

House smiled as the girl disappeared around the corner toward her office. "She'll call me." He started to whistle as he strolled down to the White board room where the others were sure to still be tossing ideas around.


	15. Chapter 15

"Find anything?" he asked as he pushed the glass doors open. "If not, you'd better have a damn good reason why."

Foreman stood up. "If we knew something, anything specific then we might be able to narrow the search a little. This is a lot of paperwork."

House stood there, not speaking or moving. He brushed his hand over his stubble and said "Amy gave me a number. It was on a pill bottle. I think it's the vaccine, in pill form. 4128b. Look for anything related to that."

Foreman nodded and sat back down, not bothering to say anything about his calling the patient by her first name. Taub, on the other hand wasn't as smart as the others were, it seemed.

"How come you're calling the patient by her first name? You never call your patients by their first names. Hell, you never actually see your patients unless there's something we can't figure out."

"And I see you haven't figured this out yet..." House's eyes drilled into the balding man. "I call her by her first name because I work with her sister. I also work with her sister's boyfriend. Her name is Amy. Any other stupid questions to waste my time?" he asked the rest of the room.

Kutner and Hadley both shook their heads while Foreman just looked at Taub as if to say, 'stupid little man.'

House nodded his head sharply. "Good. Now get back to work." He retreated into his office and closed all the blinds.

"Why do we always have to do the leg work?" asked Taub.

"Because." answered Kutner. "House makes more money than we do."

"And he has Tenure. We're replaceable. There are a million others who'd give a kidney to work with House. We do the work, we get to stay." Hadley added from behind a file folder.

House sat in his office and stared into space. He had no idea how to fix this thing. He hated it, but he was sure that Amy wasn't going to live. He hadn't given up hope yet though.. Hope. He hadn't thought the word in a decade... but then he met Jesse and her... people.

The room was silent. The door was locked. The only means of communicating with House were his pager or the phone. Either of which could go off at any moment giving him good or bad news. He sighed and picked up the over sized tennis ball and tossed it back and forth form one hand to the other. He'd never tell anyone but he'd actually gotten it at a pet store.. It was a dog toy. The thought made him grin.

The phone ringing startled him and he dropped the ball.. literally. Reaching over to pick up the receiver he let out a loud sigh, steeling himself for bad news. "House." he said with an air of authority.

"Well, hello there, stranger." came a warm, familiar voice.

"Jesse?!" House blurted out, obviously caught off guard by her voice being on the other end. He grinned. "I knew you'd call me." he added smugly.

"Lizzie tells me that my brother has gotten into trouble again. You aren't going to get into another fist fight are you?"

"That depends on whether or not he's willing to help me cure Amy." House said bluntly. The subject of Joaquin always made his conversations with Jesse more.. prickly that usual.

"Oh, he'll help.. if he knows what's good for him. That girl is as close to me as my own kids. Jack calls her and Liz his other sisters. What does that tell you? If anything happens to Amy, Jack will be my muscle on that side of the pond. Don't worry about that." Her voice was steady and calm but the tone suggested that Jesse was pissed. Not at House, for which he was grateful. No, she was pissed with Joaquin.

"You'll fix it then?" House asked, half believeing that she'd be able to."

"I'll try my very best." Jesse said from the receiver. "Elizabeth told me everything. I'll work on my end to get things started. If you or Cuddy haven't gotten a fax in an hour and a half, you have Lizzie call me back."

"I will." In the short span of time that he's been on the phone with her, she's already reduced him to short sentences.

"We'll talk again." Jesse told him. "I'll want updates on Amy and I don't think Liz is up to it, personally. She's too close to it."

"Yeah, she is."

"You'll keep me updated?"

"Yeah.. Every hour if you want."

"Have Liz give you my number, the new one. Tell her I said it was "Shiny".

"OK." House was a blithering idiot around this woman. What the hell did she do to him? "Talk to you later." He stammered.

Jesse let our one of her trademark laughs and said "I'll be expecting your call." Her voice was almost seductive... She was coming on to him over the phone!

"Yeah..." House said, blissfully, which caused Jesse to laugh again. Shaking out of his stupor he asked "You put a spell on me woman?"

"Would I do such a thing?"

"In a second!"

"Well then, maybe I did." She laughed again.

"Well stop it. I have a job to do and I can't spend all my time obsessing over what you're wearing or not wearing!"

"Oh, stop it." Jesse teased. "I'm wearing wool socks and flannel pajamas. It's damn cold out here. Not a very romantic picture."

"That all depends." House said. "On how low cut the top is."

"Animal." Jesse spat though the phone.

"You....." He started to get into the argument. She was making him feel better by fighting with him... How very Jesse of her.. "I'm not falling for it. Nope."

"What?" She asked playfully. Another giggle.

"Stop it Jesse. I have work to do. I don't bug you while you do what you do best."

Jesse snickered. "That Voodoo that I do?"

House snorted. "That you do so well." he sighed. "I have to get back to Amy." he said finally, forcing the words out. He didn't want to hang up.

"Alright. I'll work Joaquin from my end and see what I turn up." She paused. "It was nice talking to you again."

"Yeah, it was." House said. "Real nice."

"Call me soon and let me know if anything changes."

"I will."

"Bye." She said with such a final note that House wanted to call out to her to not go away again.

But his pride reared it's ugly head and he simply replied with "Bye. Talk soon."

The line went dead and House leaned back in his chair, having noticed only just now that he'd leaned forward when he realized it was her on the line. With a determined sigh, he dialed Cuddy's extension and told her to expect a fax from Joaquin within the half hour, if she didn't get one, call him and he'd call Jesse.


End file.
